


Dark Enigma

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin wants to find love. He thinks he has met the perfect guy when he meets Brian. Brian has his own secrets.





	1. Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat down next to Emmett and took a deep breath. He smiled at Emmett and nodded over Emmett’s shoulder. Emmett looked back and started giggling with Justin like school girls at the exact moment that Michael was coming to their table.  
  
“What is wrong with you two?” Michael asked sitting next to Emmett.  
  
“The guy is here,” Emmett said.  
  
“What guy?” Michael asked.  
  
“Shh, he’s going to hear you,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Which one is it?” Michael asked as he looked around the diner.  
  
“That one right there dressed all in black,” Justin told him but didn't point.  
  
Michael followed Justin's line of sight.  
  
“He’s so fucking gorgeous,” Emmett told them.  
  
“He comes once a week,” Justin said in a low voice.  
  
“Asks for a turkey sandwich,” Emmett muttered as he looked at Michael.  
  
“No mayo,” Justin said.  
  
“With a cup of coffee,” Emmett told him.  
  
“No refill,” Justin added at the end.  
  
“Wow, you two need to get a fucking life,” Michael told them shaking his head. “I can’t believe you guys have developed a crush in a guy that none of you would ever get.”  
  
“Why would you say that? It could happen,” Emmett said.  
  
“He’s fucking gorgeous,” Michael told him. “Guys like that don’t go out with guys like you two.”  
  
“True,” Justin lamented.  
  
“They would if we wanted to,” Emmett said. “We would have to get better jobs and start to dress to kill.”  
  
“We can’t afford that,” Justin informed him. “We need part time jobs or we can’t go to college.”  
  
“One day baby, we would have all the luck,” Emmett assured him.  
  
“Right, dreaming never hurt anyone,” Michael said smirking.  
  
“Today I had the privilege to attend to him,” Justin said. “My hands were shaking when I was serving him his coffee.”  
  
Emmett smiled.  
  
“Excuse me,” the tall guy they had been talking about said.  
  
“Oh, hi,” Justin shrieked.  
  
Michael shook his head at Justin's reaction. He couldn't believe that Justin was acting like a total idiot for some guy.  
  
“I have to go. Can you make it to go?” the mystery guy asked.  
  
“I’m on my break right now,” Justin told him.  
  
Emmett kicked him under the table.  
  
“But I can do that,” Justin said getting up.  
  
“So, what’s your name?” Emmett asked while Justin went away.  
  
The guy looked back and grinned, “Brian,” he told Emmett.  
  
“I’m Emmett and this is Michael,” Emmett said.  
  
Brian nodded at Emmett and looked at Michael. They both nodded sizing each other. Being both tops they weren’t interested in one another although Michael wouldn’t have minded.  
  
“What about the blond?” Brian asked. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Justin,” Emmett told him.  
  
“Justin,” Brian repeated in a low voice as he committed the name to memory.  
  
“So, maybe we can get all together tonight at Babylon,” Emmett suggested.  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
“Right,” Emmett said a little disappointed.  
  
“Hey, here you go,” Justin said happily. “I put a coffee there, just like you like it.”  
  
“Thanks,” Brian told him giving him a smile while he grabbed his things.  
  
Justin nodded and sat down. Brian turned around to walk away but stopped. He turned back again and smiled at Justin.  
  
“Here,” Brian said giving Justin something.  
  
“Oh, thanks,” Justin said seeing the Brian had left him a tip.  
  
Brian nodded and left this time.  
  
“Isn’t he fucking amazing?” Justin asked.  
  
“His name is Brian,” Emmett said.  
  
“What? How do you know?” Justin asked shocked.  
  
“Em asked him when you were gone,” Michael said.  
  
“No fair,” Justin complained.  
  
“Don’t worry he was more interested in knowing your name,” Michael told him.  
  
“Really?” Justin asked smiling widely.  
  
“How much money did he give you?” Emmett asked.  
  
“What does it matter?” Justin asked.  
  
“Well, if he left you a big tip it means he likes you,” Emmett said.  
  
“You come up with the weirdest kind of shit about love, Em,” Michael said smiling. “That’s for straight people.”  
  
“Oh shut up, I don’t want to hear it. We have the same right to fall in love,” Emmett told him.  
  
“You tell him,” Justin said smiling.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
“I still think is a waste of time,” Michael said.  
  
Justin put his hand inside his apron to see just how much money Brian had left him. He unfolded the bill and found out it was a twenty and that there was a piece of paper folded inside which fell on the table.  
  
“What’s that?” Michael asked.  
  
Emmett grabbed it and opened the paper.  
  
“Oh my fucking lord,” Emmett yelled.  
  
“What is it?” Justin asked.  
  
“It’s his address,” Emmett said in a low voice. “It has his name and his address.”  
  
“What about his phone number?” Michael asked.  
  
Emmett shrugged.  
  
“Maybe he doesn’t have one,” Justin said.  
  
“That could happen,” Emmett said. “Or maybe he has a boyfriend and he doesn't want you calling him."  
  
"Thank you, Emmett,” Justin told him sarcastically.  
  
"Are you going to go see him?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Are you crazy?” Justin asked. “Anything could happen to me. He might be fucking drop dead gorgeous but still a complete stranger.”  
  
“Oh come on, Justin, live a little,” Michael said.  
  
“Sorry, we can’t all be sluts,” Justin mocked.  
  
“Meow,” Emmett said. “I have the perfect plan.”  
  
“This I want to hear,” Michael was amused by the whole thing.  
  
“Well, we’ll go with you there and then you will go in. Then you call us and tell us you’re with him so that if something does happen to you, like he kills you, we know he was the last person you were with.”  
  
“Wow, sometimes our friendship, this bond that we have forged really astounds me,” Justin said while Michael just laughed.  
  
“Well, maybe you can go and if things get a little crazy you call us and we’ll pick you up,” Emmett suggested.  
  
“But for that you would need a car, someone that can stand up to him or more man power,” Michael said. “He could be a psycho.”  
  
“You’re not going to help us?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Me?” Michael asked. “I have plans.”  
  
“You can fuck some other day,” Emmett said. “Or we can always bring Melanie. Her balls are bigger than anybody I know,” Emmett said.  
  
“Guys, I don’t know,” Justin said biting his lower lip.  
  
“Oh, for crying out loud, you’re going end of story,” Michael said. “There solved your problem.”  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“I don’t have anything to wear and I don’t have any money,” Justin said. “Plus I don’t get out of here until nine.”  
  
“I could go shop for you. I know your sizes,” Emmett said. "And I know what kind of clothes you like."  
  
“All we need now is to find some money,” Justin said.  
  
Michael shook his head. Letting them know he wasn't going to give them any.  
  
“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Ted asked smiling.  
  
Emmett and Michael looked at each other with a big grin. They just solved all of Justin’s obstacles.  
  
***  
  
Justin paced back and forth in front of the building while having a cigarette. He didn’t know if he should go inside. Justin wanted to fall in love with someone but so far all the guys he had dated were complete assholes. He threw his cigarette away and made up his mind.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and just knocked on the door. He looked at the big building that looked more like it was abandoned. The door opened slowly and Justin gasped.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said.  
  
“Hi,” Justin managed to get out.  
  
“Come on in,” Brian told him.  
  
“Uh, okay,” Justin said and went in.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Bran asked raising a brow.  
  
“No!” Justin gasped out. "I mean no."  
  
Brian smiled and Justin looked away.  
  
“Come on dinner is going to get cold,” Brian told him.  
  
“Dinner?” Justin asked surprised.  
  
“Yeah, I made us dinner,” Brian said smiling.  
  
Justin frowned and then pouted.  
  
“What now?” Brian asked seeing Justin's change.  
  
“How did you know I was going to come?” Justin asked.  
  
“I didn’t but I was hoping you would,” Brian said smiling. “I really want to get to know you better.”  
  
Justin smiled back and walked with Brian. “Wow,” he gasped when he saw the dinning table.  
  
There was a little round table with already everything in place and candles lighted up. Justin looked at Brian and smile. It was a very simple thing but very romantic.  
  
“This is beautiful,” Justin said.  
  
“Glad you like it,” Brian muttered.  
  
Justin and Brian had dinner while talking about mostly Justin. Justin was happily to just talk away. He was having the most wonderful time in a long time thanks to Brian.  
  
“God, look at me. I haven’t stopped talking,” Justin said blushing a little.  
  
Brian smiled. “I like your voice,” he confessed.  
  
Justin looked at Brian and laughed.  
  
“That was corny wasn’t?” Brian asked frowning.  
  
“Yeah, I think it was,” Justin said smiling nonetheless.  
  
“Wait here,” Brian said getting up.  
  
Justin watched Brian walked away and then he smiled when he heard music coming from where Brian had disappeared. Brian came back with a white rose in his hands and gave it to Justin. Justin took it and smiled brightly.  
  
“Want to dance?” Brian asked extending his hand towards the blond.  
  
Justin nodded and took Brian’s hand. Brian led him into the living room where they danced to three slow songs one right after the other. When Brian pulled back he kissed Justin on the forehead and then left to turn off the stereo.  
  
“This has been a great day, Brain,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian nodded and took Justin back in his arms.  
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Justin whispered.  
  
Brian didn’t say anything but he leaned forward and captured Justin’s mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Justin moaned and gave into the sensations he was feeling. Justin was pretty sure that Brian was the best kisser in the whole world.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Justin whispered.  
  
“I have to take you home,” Brian said.  
  
Justin frowned and pulled back. Justin smiled and tried to act like he wasn’t hurt. In all his life he had never been rejected. He felt like digging a whole in the ground and just crawling inside.  
  
***  
  
Justin closed the door and sighed. Emmett and Ted came running to him with big smiles.  
  
“What happened?” Emmett asked.  
  
Justin took the pillow that Emmett had and walked to the couch. Justin jumped in the couch face down and screamed in the pillow while he kicked his legs furiously.  
  
“Oh my god,” Ted said. “It’s that good or bad?”  
  
“Justin, what happened?” Emmett asked not sure what to make of Justin’s actions.  
  
“It was fucking great,” Justin shouted while sitting up. “We had this wonderful dinner and we danced and oh fuck, we kissed. He has the most talented mouth in the whole fucking world and he only kissed me. Then he brought me back home.”  
  
“What? Why?” Emmett asked confused.  
  
“I don’t know. I think he’s trying to be a gentleman or something. God, Emmett I had thought he didn’t like me,” Justin said sadly but then smiled brightly. “But then he gave me a kiss goodnight and told me to go see him tomorrow.”  
  
“Are you?” Ted asked sitting down.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Justin said. “I need to go take a cold shower.”  
  
Ted and Emmett started laughing as Justin walked away.  
  
***  
  
Brian parked his Jeep in his spot and got out quickly. He looked around and then went inside the building. He set up the alarm and started to turn off the lights around the open space. He took off his shirt and grabbed his crotch trying to make his hard on go away. His lips fought the smile that was trying to come out as he remembered the evening. The brunet wanted Justin and he was going to have him.  
  
Brian took a pillow from his bed and then sat in the comfortable sofa he had in his room. He pulled the pillow up to his head and got comfortable. Once he was settled Brian reached out behind him and pulled the gun he had been carrying. He took off the safety and put the gun in his lap. He had to be prepared for anything. Each night was the same routine, except, this night where he had a certain hot blond to think about.


	2. Falling For You

Justin took a deep breath and kept working on his project. He looked up at Debbie who was smiling at him nonstop. “What?” Justin asked.

“I’m proud of you, Justin,” Debbie told him. “Working hard and studying while keeping your grades up. I’m very proud.”

Justin smiled at her, “thanks, Deb.”

Looking up as the door opened, Justin watched Emmett rush in, out of breath and slightly flustered.

“I’m so, so, so sorry for being late,” Emmett said. “I had to stay a little bit later after class. Professor Rankings was giving me some papers to grade. Can you imagine that? He trusts me,” Emmett said while he put on his apron.

Debbie smiled at him.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“She’s proud of you,” Justin peeped.

“How do you know that?” Emmett asked.

“I’m proud of you both,” Debbie choked out cleaning a tear. “Now get your butts up and go work.”

Justin smiled and shook his head. He put his books away and made sure to put his essay where it wasn’t going to get wrinkled or dirty. Justin started to wait on the tables that belonged to him. About two hours had passed when Kiki started yelling for him.

“What?” Justin asked worried.

“For you,” Kiki said smiling.

Justin looked at the red roses that the delivery guy was holding. Justin’s mouth dropped open and his eyes opened as far as they could go.

“Oh my god,” Debbie yelled. “You have a boyfriend?”

“They’re beautiful, Justin,” Emmett said being the first to get to the guy.

“I have eleven more dozens waiting outside,” The guy said.

“Are you serious?” Justin asked coming out of his daze.

“Yeah, I am,” the guy said smiling. “Sign here.”

Justin signed and took the first dozen into his arms. He saw the little card and smiled. He then took the card and opened.

“What does it say?” Emmett asked clapping his hands.

“It says, ‘For a beautiful man, B.’”

Justin closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

“That is so fucking romantic,” Emmett gushed.

“Wow, I can’t believe he would do something like this,” Justin shrieked. “He’s so fucking great.”

“Who is this guy?” Debbie asked. “And why haven’t you brought him to my house?”

“We just met, Debbie. So far we have seen each other three times. Each time I come home and wonder if he has a dick,” Justin explained.

Emmett nodded at Debbie with a crumpled face. It was so sad watching Justin taking cold showers every time the blond came back to the apartment.

“Do you like him?” Debbie asked.

“Of course I do,” Justin told her. “I’m supposed to go see him tonight.”

“I don’t care if you have to move earth and sky; you’re bringing him to my house tomorrow night for dinner,” Debbie yelled.

“I’ll try,” Justin said.

“Here we go,” the delivery guy said with three more dozen roses. “I’ll bring the rest in a minute.”

“What are we going to do with so many flowers?” Emmett asked.

“You can take one dozen, Emmett. We can give one red rose to each client,” Justin suggested.

“You don’t mind?” Emmett asked.

“I’m keeping this one,” Justin said with a goofy smile.

Justin was pretty sure that Brian was the one for him. There was something about the man that drove him crazy. He could lose himself when he was in Brian’s arms. Justin kept the smile the rest of the day at the diner.

***

Justin knocked on the door for the third time. He was about to leave when Brian opened the door with a red rose in hand. Justin smiled and walked up to Brian. He kissed the older man in the cheek and then went in the building.

“Brian, they were beautiful,” Justin said.

“What was?” Brian asked.

“I’m talking about the twelve dozen roses you sent,” Justin said.

Brian’s smile died but he recovered quickly.

“What did the card say?” Brian asked sweetly.

“That I was beautiful, thanks Brian, really,” Justin whispered while he turned red.

Brian nodded and pulled Justin close to him. He wasn't about to tell Justin that he hadn't send him any flowers.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Nothing, baby,” Brian assured him.

Justin’s smile grew.

“You called me baby,” Justin pointed out.

“I guess I did,” Brian whispered and kissed Justin on the neck.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Forget dinner.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Brian asked.

“Only for you,” Justin told him in a sexy voice.

Brian smiled and pulled Justin into his arms. He grabbed Justin by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Justin’s hand on his cock. He pulled back to look at the blond. He smiled when he saw his baby with his eyes close and panting.

“I want you,” Justin hissed. “I want you so bad.”

Brian took Justin’s shirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He licked his lips and then bent down to lick Justin’s nipples. He sucked Justin’s pierced nipple into his mouth and smiled when he heard Justin hissing and grabbing on to him. He undid the blond's pants and grabbed Justin’s cock.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned.

Brian pulled back and smiled at Justin. Brian felt his cock about to explode when Justin opened his eyes. He loved Justin’s blue eyes. He took a step forward and got on his knees. Justin smiled at him and put his hands on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian helped Justin out of his shoes and socks before he plunged his tongue inside Justin’s navel. While he licked around Justin’s pubes he managed to get rid of Justin’s jeans and underwear.

“Brian,” Justin roared when Brian’s mouth engulfed him.

Brian sucked Justin’s head for a while grabbing Justin’s hip to keep him in place. He licked Justin’s piss hole and Justin’s body started to tremble. He smiled knowing that Justin was pretty close.

“Brian, stop I’m going to come,” Justin informed him.

Brian deep throated him and moved his hand to part Justin’s cheek. As soon as Brian touched the blond's hole the smaller man came.

“Oh god. Fuck, Briian,” Justin hissed.

Brian licked Justin clean and got up. He kissed Justin hard and then picked up Justin’s wobbly body. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and held on to Brian’s neck.

“That was great,” Justin told him, putting his head on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian carried Justin up the long stairs. Looking around, Justin noticed as they passed the second and third floors, still heading up. With a smile, Justin thought about how strong Brian was if he could carry him to the fourth floor without breaking a sweat. He was also happy because Brian had never taken him upstairs before. Entering the room at the top of the stairs, Brian placed Justin in the middle of the bed.

“Wow, Brian,” Justin declared, getting to his knees just to stare up.

“Do you like it?”

“Is this your room?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brain said.

“It should be. It’s beautiful. Brian, I can see the sky clearly. I can see the stars,” Justin told him.

“Someday you might see the moon,” Brian said.

Justin smiled at him, happy to know that there would be more nights where they would be together. Brian took of his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. Justin’s eyes traveled Brian’s naked chest, the see-through roof forgotten.

Brian took off all of his clothes and crawled in bed. Justin smiled and pushed him on his back. Brian raised a brow. Justin smiled and started to lick Brian’s nipples.

“You’re gorgeous, Brian,” Justin said.

Brian gently pushed Justin away when the blond tried to suck him off. He was to close to cumming and he knew that if Justin’s wet mouth devoured him, he would lose all control. He opened Justin’s legs and crawled between them. Brian started kissing Justin slowly but it turned into a ravishing kind of kiss.

Brian touched every single place on Justin’s body he could get his hands on without breaking their kiss. Feeling his heart beating so fast and hard that he thought it was going to come out of his chest, Brian moved away and got out of bed. He took the time away from Justin to try and calm down a little.

“Brian?” Justin asked a little puzzled.

Brian picked up his pants and took out a condom and some lube.

“We’re so doing it tonight,” Justin shrieked.

Brian smirked.

“Here,” Justin said and took the condom away. “Let me.”

Brian nodded. Justin licked his lips while he rolled the condom on Brian’s cock. Justin smiled and took the lube next and put some in his fingers. He raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly at Brian before he prepared himself for Brian.

Brian watched him with dilated eyes. He licked his index finger and then pushed that finger inside of Justin along with Justin’s fingers.

“Ahh,” Justin moaned and arched from the bed.

Brian put Justin’s legs on his shoulders. He took his hard erection and placed it at Justin’s entrance. He started to push slowly until he was completely encased by Justin. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Justin’s shoulder. Justin hugged him tight, trying to ride the wave of pain.

“I want more,” Justin groaned.

Brian started moving in and out of Justin slowly. He watched as Justin’s face twisted in pleasure every time he hit the sweet spot. He knew that neither of them was going to last very long.

“Yes, yes, yes, Brian, I want more. Brian, please,” Justin begged.

Brian started to pick up the pace. He came half way out of Justin and then pushed inside his baby’s ass hard and fast. He repeated the move until Justin was writhing under him. He took hold of Justin’s weeping erection and started to stroke the blond at same tempo as he was hammering into Justin.

“Briaaan!” Justin screamed and spilled his cum all over the brunet's chest and chin.

Brian’s head bobbed back when Justin’s walls gripped him. Thrusting completely inside of Justin, he gripped the blond’s hips tight and rode out his own orgasm. He dropped his weight on top of Justin and tried to catch his breath.

“That was great,” Justin gasped out.

When Brian pulled away from Justin he found himself being pushed back in the bed. Justin smiled wickedly and started to lick his cum off of Brian’s body. Brian watched fascinated, pretty sure that he was in love.


	3. No Such Thing

Justin opened his eyes and smiled. He rolled over in bed expecting to find Brian but the bed was empty. He sat up just as Brian was coming into the room with a tray of food.

“Morning,” Brian said and put the tray on the bed.

Brian kissed Justin in the cheek. Justin frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“If I was a woman I would be asking you if you were straight,” Justin told him.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Brian told him sitting in the bed. “I made you breakfast.”

Justin smiled sadly. “Are you married?” the blond asked.

“What?” Brian asked taken aback.

“Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Justin asked while he picked the orange juice.

“Are you doing crack?” Brian asked with a smirk.

Justin shook his head. “Brian you’re so fucking perfect you’re scaring me,” he said very quickly. "You’re what dreams are made off."

“Calm down, Sunshine,” Brian whispered. “There is no such thing. Why can you just enjoy our time together?”

“Because I’m scared that someone is going to take you away from me. That they are going to tell me that you’re already with someone or that they are going to extradite you out of the country,” Justin explained.

“You know, you have a big imagination,” Brian informed him. He pushed the tray away and pulled Justin in his arms. “I promise that I’m not with anyone else. I’m not going to be taken away from you Justin,” the brunet told his blond and kissed him on the neck.

“No one has ever made me feel like this,” Justin told him. “There has to be something wrong with you.”

“I have one ear bigger than the other if that helps,” Brian told him.

“Really?” Justin asked while he reached for one of Brian’s ear.

Brian swatted his hand away and laughed.

“I have something for you,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian got up and walked to the night stand. He pulled out a silver object and then hand it to Justin.

“I already have a cell phone,” Justin said.

“I know but I have one just like this,” Brian said. “I thought we could have something in common.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Okay,” Justin said happily.

Brian smiled as he picked up a strawberry. He placed it at Justin’s mouth but Justin shook his head.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Brian asked.

“Starving,” Justin told him grabbing Brian’s cock.

“I want to fuck you,” Brian hissed.

Justin giggled when Brian got on top of him. He caressed Brian’s face and hope that this time his heart wouldn’t be broken to pieces.

***

Michael closed the door and gave Ted the pizza box.

“Thanks,” Ted told him.

Emmett walked to the kitchen to get some plates and glasses.

“What’s with him?” Michael asked looking at Justin who was sitting on the sofa smiling like a fool.

“He just came from seeing Brian,” Ted said. “He hasn’t stopped smiling ever since.”

“You have to tell us every single detail,” Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

“Please, spare us,” Michael said.

“Don’t listen to him,” Ted told him.

“Yeah, tell the queens all about your sex life,” Michael mocked. “Since apparently they are dickless to have one.”

“Leave us alone,” Emmett told him passing him a plate and a glass.

Ted opened the box of pizza and started giving everyone a piece. Justin opened the soda and started serving them while he continued smiling.

“Tell us,” Emmett demanded.

“It was great,” Justin purred. “He carried me to the bed in those amazing strong arms.”

“Let me go get them some towels,” Michael mocked. “This is going to be a wet section.”

“Fuck you,” Emmett told him.

“Could you shut up?” Justin asked looking at Michael.

“Carried you, bed, strong arms,” Ted said nodding. “Keep going.”

“Okay,” Justin said very slowly as he eyed Ted.

“I told you they were sick,” Michael said to Justin.

“We’re just very romantic kind of people,” Emmett justified.

“What do you need to know about his sex life?” Michael asked.

“Are you jealous we’re not talking about yours for a change?” Ted asked.

“Okay fine, finish the fucking story so we can go,” Michael said.

“Well it was wonderful. He has an amazing mouth and such a big cock,” Justin roared. “I thought I had died and gone to heaven.”

“How is he in bed?” Emmett asked.

“Amazing,” Justin told them. “Although, he doesn’t say much when we’re doing it, he barely moans.”

Emmett giggled.

“What does he do?” Michael asked.

“He didn’t tell me,” Justin said frowning. “I asked him but he kept evading the question.”

“Well, we know he has money,” Emmett said.

“And good taste,” Ted added as he took a bite of his slice.

“Maybe he’s a porno star,” Michael told them.

“Nah,” Ted and Emmett said at the same time.

Justin and Michael looked at them and then at each other before they laughed.

“It is sad that the two of you would be so sure of that,” Michael told them.

Emmett rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“So when are you going to see him again?” Emmett asked. “Are you like boyfriends now?”

Justin smirked but didn’t say anything.

“Has he told you he loves you?” Ted asked.

“Do you love him?” Emmett asked.

“God, I feel like I am in high school again,” Michael mocked.

Everyone threw a cushion at him.

***

Brian knocked on the door and went in. He sat down on the chair and put his feet on the desk.

“Could you not do that?” Cynthia asked.

“Hey, I want to be comfortable,” Brian said smirking.

“I pulled the team in,” Cynthia informed him.

Brian pulled his feet off the desk and sat straight. “Why?” he asked in a serious tone.

“Remember Marshall Johnson?” She asked.

Brian nodded.

“He left for Europe,” Cynthia informed him.

“That fucking bastard,” Brian hissed.

Cynthia got up with a folder in hand and gave it to Brian.

“The guys are waiting for you next room. You know what to do,” Cynthia said.

Brian took the file and got up. He was about to leave Cynthia's office when she stopped him.

“Brian,” Cynthia said.

“Yeah?” Brian asked.

“He hired some man power so be careful,” Cynthia said.

“I’m always careful,” Brian told her before he walked out.

It was things like this which made Brian question if he should keep seeing Justin. He had to leave town and Justin would be all alone and there was a big probability that Chris was around sending Justin presents and claiming it was Brian himself. He had been so sure that he had gotten rid of the man but now Chris was back to screw up his life, once again.

Brian wasn’t so worried about Chris at the time. Chris liked to play games before he did anything serious. He was going to have enough time to find the guy and deal with the problem. He had to make sure to leave somebody watching Justin just in case.

Brian opened the folder and made a disgusted face when he saw Marshall Johnson staring back at him. He was going to get this guy. He was going to make sure that the man didn’t live to see another day.


	4. Perfection

Michael put the paper down with a little smile. He looked at Justin and then kicked him under the table.

“What the fuck? I’m trying to eat here,” Justin told him.

“He’s dead,” Michael informed him.

“Who is?” Justin asked.

“Marshall Johnson,” Michael told him.

“No shit, really?” Justin asked surprised. “What happen?”

“He was blown to pieces, I guess,” Michael said. “It says here that around six thirty, Paris time, there was a big explosion. When the authorities got there they found his kids sitting in the front yard. Everyone made it out okay except him. They can’t find his body or the men that worked for him either.”

“Wow. Well, he deserved it,” Justin said shrugging while he pushed his plate away. “I can’t believe he got off on those charges. How do you do that to your own kids and sleep at night?”

Michael shrugged.

“Hey guys,” Emmett said. “Here you go baby.”

“What’s this?” Justin asked.

“Brian, sent you that,” Emmett told him.

“Oh,” Justin said smiling.

Michael watched Justin open the present with a big smile and he vowed in that moment that if Brian hurt the blond he would kick his ass.

“What is it?” Emmett asked.

“Chocolates,” Justin told him.

“Delicious,” Emmett said. “Can I have one?”

“No,” Justin told him.

“No?” Emmett asked incredulous.

“Okay, just one. I want the rest to share with Brian,” Justin said.

“God you’re so pathetic, Justin,” Michael told him.

Justin smiled like a little kid and shrugged before he got up.

“Where are you going?” Emmett asked. “I thought we were going to go shopping.”

“Rain check, I want to go see Brian and properly thank him,” Justin whispered while he arched his brows a few times.

“You slut,” Emmett said giggling. "Have a good time."

“Be careful,” Michael told him.

Justin nodded and left.

“Hey what’s this?” Emmett asked grabbing the paper. “Shit, no way.”

“Yup, I guess someone had the big balls to do it. He deserved it,” Michael hissed.

"You think someone killed him?" Emmett asked.

"Well, yeah,” Michael said. "The kids and everyone else in the house had a different story. And bodies just don't go disappearing."

Emmett nodded and kept on reading.

***

Justin knocked on the door and took a step back when it was opened angrily. Brian was standing there like death had warmed over him.

“Brian, are you okay?” Justin asked worried.

“Justin, I can’t talk to you right now. Can you come back later?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin told him frowning.

“I’m sick and I don’t want you catching anything,” Brian told him quickly.

“That’s sweet, Brian, but I don’t care,” Justin argued.

“Justin,” Brian said dryly.

“Brian,” Justin whined. “Plus, I want to thank you for the chocolates.”

“What chocolates?” Brian asked.

“The ones you sent me,” Justin told him frowning. “You didn’t send me anything did you?”

“Get in,” Brian hissed.

“Brian, what’s going on?” Justin asked.

“It’s a long story. Could you please not accept any more presents that come from me? Anything I have to give you, I will give it to you when we meet,” Brian said.

“Who sent this, Brian?” Justin asked angrily. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I think it’s someone I used to know,” Brian told him.

“Like an old boyfriend?” Justin asked worried.

“Not an old boyfriend,” Brian said. “Just someone I used to know.”

Justin nodded. “What about the flowers and the bracelet?” the blond asked with disappointment in his voice.

“I didn’t send the flowers,” Brian said. “The bracelet I did, but from now on anything else I will give it to you personally.”

“Is he jealous of me or something?” Justin asked.

“Or something,” Brian whispered and tried to sit down but got up quickly when the pain shot through his body.

“Brian! What happened to you?” Justin asked when he saw the way Brian had moved.

“Nothing, I’m okay,” Brian said.

“Bullshit!” Justin yelled.

Justin moved in front of Brian and started undoing the buttons when Brian stopped him. Justin had already seen the bandages covering Brian’s chest.

“Brian, let me see,” Justin demanded.

“It’s nothing,” Brian protested.

“Then let me fucking see it,” Justin yelled.

Brian stood still as Justin opened his shirt. Justin took a step back when he found more than he was expecting. He had seen a gun on Brian’s waistband.

“You have a gun,” Justin told him.

“I guess I do,” Brian said.

“Brian?” Justin asked what was going on with one word.

“It’s a long story,” Brian informed him.

“What happen?” Justin asked sadly. “Tell me what happen to you.”

“I got shot. Can you see that?” Brian asked moving away from Justin.

“Are you a cop, Brian? You never told me what you did,” Justin said looking at Brian.

“I used to be. Then I got tired of the system,” Brian explained.

“So why did you got shot?” Justin asked. “And why do you have a gun?”

“I got careless,” Brian murmured. “I’m going to be okay. It’s nothing.”

“What do you do, Brian?” Justin asked in a low voice.

Brian took a deep breath. “I kill people,” the brunet confessed.

Justin stared at the injured man for a long moment before responding, confused. “What do you mean, you kill people?” he asked not wanting to accept it.

“Someone wants someone else dead, he or she takes out a contract on that person and I make it happen,” Brian replied tightly. "But with certain conditions."

Justin cringed at Brian’s worlds before he started crying.

“Justin, I…” Brian said but Justin didn't want to hear it.

Justin put a hand towards Brian so the brunet wouldn’t come close to him. He shook his head and started yelling, “Why? Why the fuck would you do this? You’re a fucking monster!”

“Yeah, guess I am,” Brian whispered knowing that each time it was the same. No one could accept what he did. The love they once had for him turned into nothing but hate and disgust.

“I knew there have to be something wrong with you. You were too good to be truth,” Justin said.

Brian felt the tears coming to his eyes so he just turned around and walked to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his face. He returned when he heard Justin’s cries getting louder.

“Why don’t you just leave, okay?” Brian asked standing in the doorway.

“Why?” Justin asked.

“You can’t deal with this and…” Brian said and once again was stopped.

“No. Why do you do this, Brian?” Justin asked. “Is it for the money? There are tons of jobs out there. Shit, Brian. Don’t you know you’re going to hell?”

Brian walked up to Justin full of rage.

“I do it because no one else will,” Brian shouted. “You know the last man I killed I enjoyed it.”

Justin closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Do you know he used to rape his kids since they were six? Sometimes just for kicks he would invite his buddies to fuck his son and video tape it. He used to cut into them when they refused and threatened them to kill their mother if they dare say anything,” Brian yelled angrily.

Justin looked up and Brian not sure what to say.

“So if I fucking have to go to hell so those kids won’t suffer one, then so be it,” Brian told him and turned around to go to his room.

Brian slammed the door shut and went into the bathroom. He had been so agitated that his wound started to bleed again. Slowly, having done this before, he changed the bandages. Half an hour later when he came back out, Justin was sitting in the same spot.

“What are you still doing here?” Brian asked a little nervous, yet relieved.

Justin shrugged. “I don’t want to leave you but at the same time I…I’m so confused,” he said looking up. “You’re something else Brian. I don’t even know what to think anymore.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “Why don’t you just let me deal with my demons myself?”

“I don’t want to,” Justin said getting up and seeing some of Brian’s blood in the bandage. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian told him.

“You should rest,” Justin told him.

“I’m okay really,” Brian assured him.

“Get in the bed, now!” Justin ordered.

“Okay fine,” Brian grunted.

Justin helped Brian to the bed. He kissed Brian’s forehead and smiled. “I’ll help you deal with your demons,” the blond whispered.

“Did I tell you how amazing you are? You’re flawless,” Brian told him.

“Well, I do go out with you when I should be running for the hills,” Justin told him as he helped Brian out of his shirt. “But I guess that if that is one of my flaws, I don’t want perfection any time soon.”

Brian looked up and smiled at the angel that had been dropped at his door.


	5. Significant Moments

_Brian walked up the hill into the old house. He opened the door slowly and went in. He could hear laughter coming from the living room. Slowly he walked up to the people that were there._

“Isn’t this just perfect?” Brian asked.

Chris was standing there a little taken aback. They looked at James who was about to put the star in the Christmas tree but had stopped to look at Brian.

“You lied,” Brian hissed.

“I can explain!” Chris shouted.

James looked at Brian in shock as Brian raised the gun towards him. Chris looked at where he had hanged his jacket and his gun. He tried reaching for it but Brian took the shot.

“No!” Chris yelled and shot back.

“No!” Brian gasped.

“Brian? Brain, are you okay?” Justin asked moving next to him.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“It’s nothing, just memories from the past,” Brian told him.

“Tell me about it,” Justin said.

“No,” Brian said shaking his head.

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. He went back to lying next to Brian.

“Justin, what are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“What do you mean, Brian?” Justin asked sitting up again.

“Why do you want to be with a man like me?” Brian asked a little sad.

Justin caressed Brian’s face. “I have no clue, except that I can’t walk away from you,” he whispered as if scared that someone might hear him. “I tried when you left for the bathroom, when you fell asleep and I am trying right now as we speak, but I can’t leave. I don’t want to.”

Brian smiled and put his arm around Justin. “You’re a fool,” Brian said.

“I’m a happy fool,” Justin murmured.

Brian kissed him on the forehead and went back to sleep hoping he wouldn’t remember anymore. Justin waited until Brian had fallen asleep before he got up. He moved away as he dialed Emmett’s number.

“Hey, baby,” Emmett said smiling.

“Em, I’m going to stay with Brian today,” Justin whispered.

“Oh honey, you guys are getting serious,” Emmett said happily.

Justin smiled. “I guess you could say that,” the blond answered.

“Is everything okay? You don’t sound so happy,” Emmett asked worried.

“Oh, I’m okay. I’m just a little tired,” Justin told him.

“Well, you tell Brian to take it easy on you,” Emmett told him laughing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Justin agreed.

Justin hung up the phone and went back to bed. He rested his head on Brian’s chest and went to sleep. Brian opened his eyes to look at Justin and smiled before he closed his eyes again relieved Justin hadn’t found the strength to leave him.

***

Justin put his fork down when he was done and looked at Michael who was staring at him.

“What?” Justin asked.

Michael shrugged.

“Justin, where is that boyfriend of yours?” Vic asked. “Debbie told me you were going to be bringing him around.”

“He caught a cold. He says he’s sorry,” Justin said.

Emmett looked at him and wondered what was wrong. He could see that Justin was worried.

“Poor thing,” Debbie said. “I have some soup from yesterday. Let me get it ready so you can give it to him.”

“Debbie, you don’t have to,” Justin said.

“Nonsense, he’s part of the family now, Sunshine,” Debbie assured him.

Justin smiled a little.

“So what does he do?” Vic asked.

“Business,” Justin said after a while. “He’s in business.”

“What kind of business?” Lindsey asked.

Justin licked his lips. “I don’t know real well. Something about how much value something can have,” he frowned giving them the description, knowing it could be interpreted in any way.

“Like an appraiser?” Ted asked. “I hear they make good money.”

Justin nodded even thought he didn’t want to lie.

“When are we going to meet this guy?” Melanie asked.

“Yeah, they’re going to make their best efforts to turn you guys into a lesbian couple,” Michael said sarcastically.

Ben laughed and moved closer to Michael. Justin looked at Ben and wondered when Michael had stopped pushing the teenager away. He looked back at Michael who wore a little smile when he looked at Ben. Justin knew that his friend was falling for the kid.

“Shut the fuck up, Michael,” Melanie told him.

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

“Ben, it’s time for you to go to bed,” Debbie shouted to the teenager.

“It’s not twelve yet, Deb,” Ben pleaded.

“Let’s go. I want to go to Babylon,” Michael said grabbing Ben’s hand.

“Michael!” Debbie yelled.

“What? We’re just going to go dancing,” Michael said smirking. “I promise he will be ready for school tomorrow morning.”

Ben was able to grab his jacket as Michael pulled him out of the house.

“He’s going to hurt that kid,” Melanie said.

“He’s not,” Justin said. “Michael has a heart. He might be falling in love.”

“With a high school kid?” Ted asked. “Michael? Slut of Liberty Avenue? What have you been sniffing?”

Justin smirked.

“Oh, it could happen,” Emmett said. “After all he did go to New York to get him.”

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Oops! I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Emmett said looking a little guilty.

“I thought Ben came back all by himself. Didn’t he?” Lindsey asked.

“No wonder Michael called me to ask me if Ben could stay here,” Debbie murmured.

“Still, I think it’s wrong,” Melanie said.

“Only time can tell,” Vic told them.

“Here you go,” Debbie said to Justin.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he got up. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They said goodbye to him and kept talking about Michael and Ben. When Justin had reached the end of the steps a hand stopped him. Justin turned around and smiled.

“Vic, you scared me,” Justin told him.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired with school and work,” Justin said quickly.

“So in three more months when you and Em graduate you will be back to your cheery self,” Vic said raising a brow.

Justin opened his mouth to say something but shook his head instead. “I’m okay, Vic,” Justin told him.

“You don’t look okay,” Vic pointed out.

Justin tried to give him one of his best smiles but failed.

“Justin, you can tell me what’s going on,” Vic told him putting his hands on Justin’s shoulder.

“Just let me handle it. If things get worse I promise I will come and talk to you,” Justin promised him.

Vic nodded and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re like a son to me, Justin,” the older man informed him.

Justin gave him a smile to know that he was grateful.

“Take care,” Vic said.

“I will,” Justin assured him. He turned around and walked away. He looked at the bowl in his hands and smiled. Justin had an excuse to go see Brian.

***

Justin watched Brian eating the soup and smiled. He had been a little worried when Brian had caught a cold after getting shot. But now it looked like Brian was looking much better.

“You could at least pretend you like it or say ‘thank you, Justin, for taking care of me’,” Justin mocked.

“I already thanked you,” Brian told him.

“When?” Justin asked taken aback.

“When I didn’t shoot you for making me eat this,” Brian said.

Justin laughed. “I didn’t hold a gun to your head,” the smaller man pointed out.

“You threatened me with withholding sex,” Brian said.

“Oh yeah, I guess that’s a pretty good weapon. Although with time, you will see that I could never do that. I can’t resist your charms,” Justin said wiggling his eyebrows at Brian.

Brian looked at him and smiled. “You mean my cock, baby?” Brian asked with a smirk.

Justin laughed.

“Here, I don’t want anymore,” Brian said pushing the bowl towards Justin.

“Why is it always so dark in here?” Justin asked.

“That way whoever wants to kill me can’t see where I am hiding,” Brian told him.

“Stop joking,” Justin said smirking.

“Who is joking?” Brian asked.

Justin looked away and swallowed. Brian walked around the island and hugged Justin from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered.

“I’m scared, Brian,” Justin told him.

“I know,” Brian said.

“You promised me,” Justin said accusingly and pulled back.

“What?” Brian asked confused.

“You said…you said that nobody was going to take you away from me,” Justin whimpered as his eyes became watery.

Brian stood there looking at the floor his tongue pressing the inside of his cheek and his mind drawing a blank. He didn’t know what to do.

“Brian,” Justin barely said. “Who is Chris?”

Brian looked up at Justin in astonishment.

“You talk in your sleep,” Justin muttered.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed.

“Brian, please, it’s obviously eating at you. Just fucking tell me who is he,” Justin begged.

“He’s nobody,” Brian told him angrily.

“Brian, don’t push me away. I just want to help you,” Justin explained.

“You can’t help me,” Brian yelled.

“Okay, okay. Let’s not fight. I don’t want to fight with you,” Justin said walking up to Brian.

Brian hugged Justin and they stayed like that for a long time.

“I have to go. It’s getting late,” Justin said.

“No,” Brian told him. “Stay.”

Justin smiled and nodded.


	6. Just Happy

Justin sat down in class trying to focus on Mr. Tarpon’s lecture but he couldn’t. All he could think about was Brian. They had been going out for two and a half months and things were improving. The only thing was that Justin hadn’t invited Brian to meet the rest of the gang because he was scared. He was just scared that Brian didn’t want that. That Brian wasn’t as serious about his relationship as he had thought.

“Hey man,” the guy that had been sitting next to Justin said.

Justin looked up and raised both of his brows. “What?” he asked.

“Class is over,” the guy said.

“Oh, thank you,” Justin told him and quickly collected his things.

Once Justin was out and walking in school, his mind started wondering back to Brian. What scared him the most was that anything could happen to Brian and there was nothing he could do to help him. Justin closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything. He just wanted to have his chance with Brian at being happy. Justin’s cell started ringing and he checked the display. He smiled when he saw it was Brian.

“May I help you sir?” Justin asked and heard Brian laughing.

“Yeah. I’m looking for someone,” Brian informed him.

“Who would that be?” Justin asked.

“It’s a guy,” Brian said. “He has this amazing blond hair, not too short not too long, just perfect so I can run my fingers through it. Then he has this amazing pale skin so soft to my touch.”

Justin smiled happily just to listen to Brian.

“He has this long thick cock with just the right flavor, a bubble ass for me to devour. This amazing mouth that I love to kiss and can do some pretty awesome things.”

Justin closed his eyes and smiled. He was going to have to find a bathroom and jerk off thanks to Brian.

“Oh, but most important he has this wonderful blue eyes, so beautiful that I look into them and get lost. My whole being is lost when I look inside his eyes,” Brian told seductively. “Oh never mind. I found him.”

“Hello? Hello? Brian?” Justin asked into the phone.

“What?” Brian asked.

Justin jumped around his face full of shock when he saw Brian. “Brian!” he shouted and hugged the taller man tight while grinning like a fool.

“I missed you,” Brian told him pulling him back so he could kiss him.

Brian kissed him slowly making sure he tasted Justin’s mouth thoroughly. He smiled and then licked Justin’s lips before he pulled away.

“When did you get back?” Justin asked.

“About an hour ago,” Brian informed him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked him as they kept on walking.

“I could wait,” Brian told him shrugging.

“Did everything go okay?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at him and nodded.

“Good,” Justin told him.

This was what Justin didn’t like about his relationship with Brian. Brian’s world was something that he hated. But it didn’t matter because he didn’t hate it more that he cared for Brian. Justin smiled and looked at Brian as they walked to the Jeep. He kept looking at the man, frowning about what he was feeling. He was pretty sure that he was in love with Brian.

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“It’s just. I want you to come meet my family and friends,” Justin said biting his lower lip.

Brian smiled. “Are you sure?” he asked seeing Justin's face.

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to go and I would understand,” Justin assured him as he got inside the Jeep.

“Would you really?” Brian asked starting the car.

Justin nodded.

“Well, I want to go,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and Brian saw it from the corner of his eye. “They think you’re an appraiser,” he whispered not sure how Brian was going to react.

“How?” Brian asked a little amused.

“Well, I kind of told them you were in business and they assumed it was that by the description I was giving. I never corrected them. So that’s what you are,” Justin explained.

Brian nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

“What? What for Brian?” Justin asked puzzled.

“For being what I am,” Brian told him.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Brian. I love you just how you are, every single thing about you,” Justin said to him strongly.

Justin’s eyes opened wide and then closed shut when he realized what he had said. Brian was happy to hear what had come out of Justin’s mouth.

“You love me?” Brian asked smiling.

“Well…I…what…I…” Justin stuttered.

“I love you too,” Brian told him.

“You do?” Justin asked smiling.

Brian nodded. “How can I not? You’re exceptional, baby and you’re all mine.”

Justin smiled and kissed Brian quickly. Brian smiled at him and kept on driving them home.

***

Brian looked at Justin and smiled. He looked around and breathed easier. Apparently they like him and he had nothing to worry about. He had been so scared that Justin’s family was not going to accept him. He couldn’t believe all the questions they had asked him already.

“Brian, how old are you?” Ben asked.

“Don’t be rude,” Debbie said to Ben.

“That’s okay, Deb,” Brian told her. “I’m twenty eight.”

“Isn’t he a little old for you, Justin?” Ben asked smiling.

Justin raised a brow and laughed when he saw Michael looking at Ben with an odd face.

“It’s just six years,” Justin told Ben. “Not twelve years, I mean…oh no wait…oops,” he grinned and Ben glared at him.

“Fuck you,” Michael sing sang.

Everyone laughed.

“Seven,” Emmett said. “You’re not twenty two yet.”

Justin shrugged.

“So where did you go to college?” Ted asked.

“Penn State,” Brian told him.

“What was your major?” Melanie asked.

Brian swallowed and even though he was lying he had to say something.

“Business,” Brian told them.

“Where were you born?” Emmett asked.

“Here,” Brian said.

“Do you have any family here?” Vic asked.

“My parents died in a car accident,” Brian told them.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Debbie said.

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and squeezed it. He had heard all of this before and much more.

“Do you have any kids?” Michael asked.

“No,” Brian said looking at Justin who chuckled.

“Do you play the violin?” Michael asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“No he doesn’t,” Justin said laughed. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

Brian nodded.

“Do you want another beer, Brian?” Debbie asked.

“No that’s okay. One is fine. I don’t like to drink,” Brian told her.

“Oh, okay,” Debbie said smiling.

“God, Justin, is he fucking perfect?” Ted asked.

Justin looked up at Brian and Brian at Justin and they both started laughing.

“No, but the two of them are fucking weird,” Ben said.

“Some respect would be nice,” Debbie told him.

Ben shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Justin asked.

“Ah, like the brother you never had,” Michael teased.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Don’t mind me if I start puking now,” he told him.

Ben scoffed and got up to go to the bathroom. After a while Michael followed him.

“So what are your intentions with Sunshine?” Debbie asked as she sat for a second or two.

“Woman, leave the man alone already,” Vic told her

Brian looked at Justin with a little smile. He pushed back a strand of hair that had fell on Justin’s face. “I plan on making Justin very happy,” Brian told them.

Justin smiled at Brian. Brian leaned forward and started kissing Justin.

“Oh god. Not them too,” Melanie protested.

A couple of them laughed. After a while Michael and Ben came down and Debbie announced that the food was ready but no one moved to go to the table. They were still talking.

“So tonight you can come with us to Babylon, Brian. It will be fun,” Ted said.

“We’re going to celebrate that Emmett is getting old,” Ted quipped. “You will be next Michael, everyone gets older and older.”

“At least I’m not a dickless walking corpse like you Theodore,” Michael spit out.

“Soon you will be thirty old years of age,” Ted said smiling. “Welcome to the club.”

Brian laughed. Michael looked at him and glared.

“What? You’re probably as tedious as Ted,” Michael said.

“But at least I have a big dick, right baby?” Brian asked Justin who nodded turning a little red.

“Stop ganging up on poor Teddy,” Emmett yelled even thought he was happy they weren’t ganging up on him. Thought he didn’t have to worry about that for a few more years.

Michael and Brian smirked at each other.

“My god. I want to go deaf,” Melanie said.

“I’m having fun,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

Justin smiled and kissed him. Michael watched Justin smiling at Brian and felt a little overprotective. He looked at Ben that was looking at him with a knowing smile. Ben wouldn’t be jealous because he understood him.

“So what are we waiting for?” Justin asked as he saw the look that Michael was giving him. “I’m hungry.”

“Go suck your boyfriend. You’ll get protein,” Michael teased.

“Michael!” Lindsey yelled. “My god.”

“He already did on the way here,” Brian told him. “I think he’s going to need something more solid.”

Brian laughed with Justin. Michael smirked at the face that Melanie did.

“Great we have a house full of smart mouths,” Debbie yelled with a smile. “We’re waiting for a couple of guests.”

“Who? Everyone is here,” Justin said.

“Not everyone,” Vic told him.

Just then the door opened and Jennifer walked in with Molly.

“Mom?” Justin asked surprised. He got up and walked over to his mother.

“How have you been baby?” Jennifer asked as she hugged her son.

“I’m okay,” Justin told her and looked at Brian. “There is someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh yeah?” Jennifer asked.

Justin waved at Brian to walk to where he was.

“Hi,” Brian said.

Everyone was trying to pretend like they were not interested.

“Mom this is Brian. Brian this is my mom,” Justin said looking at his mother.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jennifer said shaking Brian’s hand.

“Likewise,” Brian told her.

“Brian’s Sunshine’s boyfriend,” Debbie shouted from the kitchen.

Brian held his breath.

“He’s cute!” Molly yelled.

Jennifer looked from Brian to Justin. She looked at her son closely and then looked back at Brian.

“Yeah, he’s a handsome man,” Jennifer agreed.

Everyone was surprised that Jennifer hadn’t said anything else. She would always say something about Justin’s boyfriend that would make Justin mad with anger. They weren’t good enough for her son and oddly enough none of the relationships had lasted just like she had predicted. Each time the guy would hurt Justin and somehow she always knew. They looked back at Brian who was smiling a little. They all thought that Brian was the perfect guy and Jennifer had just confirmed it.


	7. Stalked

Justin looked up and Brian and frowned. “Brian, can you relax? You’re going to give me a heart attack,” he told him.

“I just don’t like it here, baby. It’s too crowded,” Brian told him.

“I thought being in crowded places was always good?” Justin asked looking around.

“There are too many people. Anyone can come and…” Brian was saying but shut up.

Justin swallowed and they both stared at each other.

“Hey guys, aren’t you going to dance?” Emmett asked. “Justin is an excellent dancer.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s hand a little just to let him know that he didn’t want to dance.

“Brian doesn’t know how to,” Justin told Emmett. “I’ll show him later. Do you want to go dance with me before we go?”

“You guys are leaving? But you just got here,” Emmett protested.

“Yeah, we want to go home and you know…” Justin said smiling.

“Fuck?” Michael asked.

“Come on,” Emmett said pulling Justin into the throbbing masses.

Brian looked at Michael and smirked before he turned his attention back to Justin.

“I hope that you don’t hurt him, for your sake,” Michael said and ordered a drink.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Brian said dryly.

“Justin is my business,” Michael said.

“No, he’s mine,” Brian hissed turning around.

Michael and Brian stood face to face ready to battle each other.

“Just don’t hurt him,” Michael warned him. “I’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

Brian smirked. “I’m not planning on doing that. Justin is a big boy and he can take care of himself. Just so you know,” he told him.

“Michael, dance with me,” Ben shouted from three feet away and waved at Michael.

Michael turned his attention back to Brian giving him a warning look before he put his drink down and left to dance with Ben. Brian watched him closely until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and froze.

“Are you happy to see me?” Chris asked.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Chris?” Brian asked.

“I came to talk to you,” Chris told him. “Relax, I’m not armed.”

Brian just stared at him not believing a word.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Chris asked again.

Brian frowned and rolled his lips inside of his mouth.

“Well, you never were one of too many words,” Chris finally said.

“What are you doing in Pittsburgh?” Brian asked.

“I’m visiting you, of course,” Chris said with sarcasm. “I really thought you would be happy to see me.”

“You though wrong,” Brian hissed.

Chris laughed and looked at the crowd. “He’s really something,” the blond murmured and looked up at Brian.

“I want you to stay away from him,” Brian roared and grabbed Chris by the neck.

“Or what, Brian, are you going to kill me? You don’t have the balls Brian,” Chris spit at him. “You only kill bad people. I have never hurt anyone in my life.”

Brian closed his eyes and let go of Chris. “You’re nothing but a liar. I want you out of here,” Brian said.

Chris smirked and shook his head. He looked at Justin who was coming their way and just left after he gave Brian a coiled smile.

“Hey, who was that?” Justin asked.

“Nobody,” Brian told him. “Can we go now?”

“Was that him?” Justin asked.

“Jus…” Brian said.

“I saw you. You looked spooked and then…then you look mad and you grabbed him by the neck,” Justin whispered. “You don’t have to lie to me, remember?”

Brian nodded.

“Did he threaten you?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“Is he going to leave us alone?” Justin asked worried.

“I hope so,” Brian answered truthfully. He caressed Justin’s face hoping he was going to be able to protect the blond.

“Let’s go home,” Brian whispered.

Justin took his hand and they walked out of there.

***

Justin grabbed Brian’s shoulder and squeezed his anal walls to keep Brian inside of him. Brian looked at him and smiled.

“Just stay a little longer,” Justin whispered.

“Okay,” Brian said.

Brian traced patterns across Justin’s face, neck and shoulders. He would kiss the blond and give him little bites and licks. He played with Justin’s hair and smiled when Justin purred contentedly.

“Did you like them?” Justin asked.

“Your friends are weird,” Brian admitted. “But they’re okay.”

Justin smiled brightly. Brian moved away from him and threw the condom in the trash before he took Justin in his arms again.

“We’re all sticky,” Justin said smiling.

“I like to hold you like this,” Brian told him. “I think it’s hot that we’re covered with each other’s scent.”

Justin nodded.

“What did you think about my mom?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled.

“Tell me!” Justin demanded.

“I was scared shitless,” Brian uttered in very dry tone. “I thought I was going to melt when her head turn…no wait, snapped to look at me.”

“She’s just worried,” Justin defended.

“About what?” Brian asked.

“I guess she doesn’t want me to get hurt again,” Justin said.

“How could anyone hurt you?” Brian asked.

“I was not worthy of them,” Justin said. “Or so they say?”

“I want names and addresses. I’m going to go hunt them down,” Brian joked.

Justin laughed. “It doesn’t matter,” he assured him.

“Yes, it does. You’re worth it, Justin. Fuck them. They don’t know shit,” Brian told him. “You’re a sexy, smart, beautiful, kind, honest, giving, understanding and sensitive man.”

“Thanks,” Justin choked out as he buried his face on Brian’s chest to hide his tears.

“Don’t cry baby,” Brian told him caressing his blond.

“No one ever said that to me before,” Justin admitted.

“They were assholes,” Brian told him.

Justin smirked. He was getting sleepy when Brian talked again.

“I have to go for a couple of days,” Brian said out of nowhere.

Justin looked at him and nodded. “When are you coming back?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him while he caressed Justin’s back.

“I’m going to miss you,” Justin said.

“Me too,” Brian murmured.

“What? What are you not telling me?” Justin asked a little scared.

“Justin, I want you to go with me,” Brian told him.

“Where?” Justin asked.

“Italy,” Brian said.

“Cool. Yes, I would go,” Justin said excitedly.

“No, Justin,” Brian told him as he sat on the bed with a serious expression.

“Okay then, why would you ask me?” Justin said taken aback.

“I want you to go with me, but I don’t mean do you want to go to Italy with me for the summer. I mean to live there with me,” Brian explained.

“Oh,” Justin gasped.

Brian licked his lips and waited.

“That’s a big step, Brian,” Justin told him.

“I know,” Brian admitted.

“Why do you have to move so far away Brian?” Justin asked.

“We’ll be safe there. I…I want to start new,” Brian told him.

“We have only been together for five months Brian. How can you be so sure that you want me living with you?” Justin asked.

“I know I love you. It’s that simple,” Brian said.

“But what about the things you don’t know about me? What if I have something that ticks you off? Or maybe you discover something about me that you don’t like?” Justin pointed out.

Brian arched his brow.

“Is it anything like my secrets?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “No, that’s not the point,” he told him sitting down.

“What is the point?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up at Brian and then away. “What are we going to do over there?” Justin asked.

“I’ll change my name. Get a simple job. I’ll make new friends and help people some other way. I’m going to retire so I can spend the rest of my life loving you,” Brian said.

Justin looked up shocked. “What?”

“I didn’t have anything to lose Justin. I was doing this because…there wasn’t anybody in my life,” Brian told him.

“So are you doing this for me?” Justin asked amazed.

“For us, because I just found you and I don’t want to lose you,” Brian told him closing his eyes. “You’re the first man that has accepted me like this and the first that has made me want to give up this job because I want to be a better man.

Justin smiled and jumped in Brian’s arms. “I’m so easy, aren’t I?” Justin asked. “Throw in some nice words and I’m in.”

“I mean them,” Brian assured him.

Justin pulled back and looked at Brian. He took Brian’s hand and smiled.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Justin uttered against Brian’s fingers before he took one in his mouth.

“You will?” Brian asked watching Justin suck one of his fingers.

Justin nodded.

“If things don’t work out I can always come back to my family. I just can’t let you go so that the rest of my life I sit and kick myself for letting the man I know I love get away,” Justin said.

Brian got up smiling from ear to ear.

“Come on,” Brian told him.

“We’re not going now are we?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed and shook his head.

“So where are we going?” Justin asked.

Brian took Justin’s hand and went up the stairs with him. He wanted to make love to Justin under the starts. Just to show off and let them see that for him Justin could shine brighter than anything in the world.

***

Chris looked at his watch and smiled. They always left around eight fifteen towards the diner. He watched when Brain put his arm around Justin’s shoulder as they walked down the street. He traced his fingers over his gun and smiled at how easy it could be to just shoot him. He shook his head. That wasn’t the plan. Chris wanted Brian to suffer, like he had suffered when Brian killed Jake. He would make sure that Brian saw how he took everything from him slowly. Chris wanted to make him suffer like he had.

Chris watched for a little longer until Brian and Justin disappeared around the corner. He had been watching the blond for a whole month now and he was sure of what he had to do. He was going to make Brian’s heart break very slowly. Brian was not going to get away with what he did to him. Chris started his car to go home. He had to go and plan his punishment for Brian. He knew that if the blond was suffering Brian would too and that was the goal. Then he could push Brian into doing what he wanted in the first place.


	8. Too Close

Michael knocked on the door one more time before he used his keys. He found Emmett coming half way through the living room in his pink pajamas.

“Michael, what’s going on?” Emmett asked rubbing his face.

“Where is Justin?” Michael asked agitated.

“In his room, I imagine. What’s going on?” Emmett asked wondering what had Michael so worried.

Michael moved towards Justin’s room and opened the door. “Justin!” Michael yelled.

Justin sat up in the bed startled. Brian sat up after him but much slower and alert of whom was in the room.

“What is he doing here?” Michael asked.

“He’s my boyfriend, Michael,” Justin told him.

“When did you come in?” Emmett asked. “You weren’t here last night.”

“I have my ways,” Brian said.

“Did you give him a key?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Justin hissed. “It’s my fucking apartment too for fucks sake.”

“I think I’m going to go,” Brian told Justin.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked rubbing his eyes. “Why did you wake me up so early?”

“We need to talk now. I’m fucking serious,” Michael told him.

Justin got up and put on his jeans.

“Wow,” Emmett commented when Brian stood up naked. “I…I…am going to go make some coffee with some cum…cream…yeah cream.”

Michael and Justin looked at each other and laughed. Brian smirked and shook his head.

“What’s going on, Michael?” Justin asked him.

“I received this,” Michael said handing it over to Justin.

Justin took the piece of paper Michael was giving him and opened. “Ask your best friend why you’re going to hurt?” Justin read out loud.

“Let me see that?” Brian asked grabbing the paper.

“What does that mean?” Michael asked. “I received a box with a picture of a tombstone and worms inside. It was fucking disgusting.”

Brian picked his bag and moved to the bathroom. Justin went after him while Michael went to the kitchen and started telling Emmett what had happened.

“Do you think it’s him?” Justin asked.

“It’s his hand writing,” Brian pointed out.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked as he saw Brian putting on his holster.

Brian kept silent.

“Brian, where are you going?” Justin asked raising his voice but not so much that the others could hear him.

“I’m going to find him,” Brian told him.

“No. I don’t want anything happening to you,” Justin told him his voice full of panic.

“I’ll be okay baby,” Brian told him kissing him.

“No, Brian please, don’t go,” Justin begged.

“I know what I’m doing,” Brian told him.

Justin glared. “If you get killed I’m kicking your ass,” he said.

“Wouldn’t that be kind of pointless?” Brian asked.

“Be careful,” Justin said as he caressed Brian’s face. “I kind of need you.”

"I’ll be back, baby,” Brian assured him.

Justin nodded while a tear escaped him. Brian cleaned it and hugged Justin.

“We will be okay,” Brian assured his blond.

Brian left quickly after that. After a while Justin came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where the guys where having breakfast and talking about Michael’s problem.

“Where did Brian go?” Emmett asked.

“He had to go do something,” Justin explained as he got a bowl and the box of cereal.

“So what do you think about the note, Justin?” Michael asked. “Emmett says is someone trying to fuck up my day.”

Justin looked at Michael and rolled his lips inside his mouth not sure what to say.

“You must have pissed the wrong person,” Emmett informed him. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Forget about it and enjoy your day.”

“Yeah,” Justin told him.

“This is some way to start this day. Well, happy fucking birthday to me,” Michael hissed.

Justin just sat down and hoped Brian would be okay.

***

Justin was working on his art project when the phone rang. He got up and picked the phone but no one talked.

“Hello?” Justin asked.

“I…” Michael chocked out.

“Michael?” Justin asked.

“I can’t…” Michael told him.

Justin’s heart started to beat really fast thinking something had happened to Michael.

“Where are you?” Justin asked.

“I’m in the hospital,” Michael told him.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked pacing from one corner of the apartment to the other while he grabbed his things.

“I…can you come…I need you here,” Michael pleaded.

“I’m on my way. Don’t hang up,” Justin instructed him.

He got ready as quickly as he could and left as fast as he could. He asked Michael what hospital he was in and then took a cab there. When Justin rushed through the white hospital walls he was thinking a million and one scenarios and none of them ended well. He found Michael sitting on a chair looking lost. He sat next to him and put his hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Justin asked.

“Daphne called and said…they were at their prom and someone attacked him,” Michael told him dryly.

“My god,” Justin said covering his mouth.

He started to rub Michael’s neck. He knew that his friend loved the kid when Michael started crying. There weren’t many things that could make Michael cry.

“It’s he going to be okay?” Justin asked. “Have you talked to the doctors?”

Michael nodded and looked at Justin. “They hit him with a baseball bat in the fucking head. He’s not dead by a miracle,” Michael hissed.

“Shit,” Justin whispered under his breath.

“They say he’s not going to make it,” Michael sobbed.

Michael started crying and Justin hugged him. After a while Justin called everyone else and waited with Michael. When everyone had arrived Justin got up and went to the bathroom. He dialed Brian’s number and started to freak out when his boyfriend wouldn’t pick it up.

“Pick it up, come on Brian. Just pick the damn phone!” Justin shouted in the empty bathroom.

“Hello,” Brian said.

“Brian! Brain, where are you?” Justin asked his voice full of panic.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked alarmed at Justin’s tone of voice.

“I’m at the hospital. Someone attacked Ben. Michael’s…boyfriend,” Justin said. “He’s a fucking mess. Brian someone attacked him with a baseball bath, out of nowhere.”

Justin closed his eyes and told Brian to come pick him up. An hour later when Justin was hitting a coffee machine Brian stood behind him.

“Justin,” Brian said.

“Fuck, you scared me,” Justin hissed. “Stop doing that.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded.

“Where is everyone else?” Brian asked.

“They moved them to an empty room because we were so many people. My mom came with Molly and Debbie brought two of the guys from the diner that worked with Ben plus Vic. Emmett and Ted came too and Daphne and some kids from their high school. Lindsay and Mel came too. Ben’s mom came and started blaming Michael for everything. Michael is a fucking mess. I…I don’t know what to do to help him,” Justin talked as fast as he could.

“Justin,” Brian said as he tried to touch Justin.

“No!” Justin hissed and backed into the wall. “Don’t. I can’t do this Brian.”

Brian took a step back and turned very pale. Justin put his hands on his face and started whimpering.

“I can’t put my friends in danger because I’m in love with you. I just can’t. I have to have that on my conscience and I can’t do it. This was a big mistake,” Justin said.

“I’m sorry, Justin. But…” Brian protested but Justin didn't let him finish.

“No, Brian. You know how to defend yourself but what about my family. What if he comes after my mom or my sister?” Justin asked.

Brian opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

“What the fuck is going on?” Michael asked.

Justin and Brian jumped at the same time to look at Michael.

“What do you have to do with this?” Michael asked looking at Justin.

“It’s not his fault,” Brian told him. “It’s me he wants.”

Justin started sobbing more frantically.

“Get the fuck out,” Michael yelled turning to look at Brian. “Get the fuck out and never come back.”

Brian looked at Justin and his heart broke. He would do anything as long as Justin wouldn’t leave him but he couldn’t think of what to do to keep Justin by his side.

***

Brian bent down and opened one of the cabinets that where right below the sink. He took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and opened it. He drank a sip of it and let the liquid burn his throat. Brian looked at his gun just resting on the island and thought of how easy it all could be. He could take the gun and find Chris and kill him and he could be happy with Justin.

“You know this is really pathetic of you?” Chris told him.

Brian looked up and frowned. He picked the gun and pointed at Chris.

“Oh, are you going to shoot me? Go ahead. Try it,” Chris said. “How are your friends Brian?”

“Fuck you,” Brian yelled.

“No, fuck you,” Chris roared. “You took him away from me!”

“He was sick, Chris. Jesus Christ!” Brian shouted still pointing the gun at Chris.

“I could have helped him. I could…”

“He tried how many times?” Brian asked mad. “He didn’t want to change, Chris. He refused to stay away from kids. He refused to go to treatment. He would escape from the clinic every time he had an opportunity.”

Chris shook his head.

“He was making progress when we came here, Brian. He was,” Chris said his voice getting desperate. “You were just pissed because of what happen with Cameron.”

Brian closed his eyes and shook his. His gun slowly went down to rest back where it had been.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I did kill him because he killed my boyfriend or maybe it was because suddenly the same thing that happened to those kids in New York, in New Jersey, in Colorado, in Virginia started happening here.”

“That’s bullshit!” Chris yelled.

“No!” Brian told him furious. “You know it’s not. You were just too fucking blind to see it.”

“I could have changed him,” Chris told him one last time but not as convincing as before.

"I highly doubt it,” Brian said. He picked his gun and the bottle of JD, “and get the fuck out of my house,” Brian hissed. “I don’t want you here anymore.”

“What makes you think I’m done?” Chris asked. “I’m going to make you hurt like…”

“You succeeded!” Brian shouted. “He left me. He doesn’t want to see me ever again. I been trying for weeks to talk to Justin but he won’t, so fucking congratulations!” He walked passed Chris towards one of the bedrooms on the top floors, “now get the fuck out!”

Chris watched Brian going up the stairs and frowned. He wanted to just leave and forget everything but he couldn’t. Brian had to pay. He had to and Chris knew just how to. He would make it so that Brian didn’t have any other option but to choose what Chris wanted him to do.


	9. Reasons

Justin finished his lunch break and got up to see if he had any new customers. He looked around and found a guy sitting alone in a booth. He took out his pad and went towards him. “How can I help you?” Justin asked.

“What about a date?” the guy asked.

“We don’t have that in the menu sir,” Justin said smiling. “I’m sorry I don’t go out with customers.”

“You went out with Brian,” the guy pointed out.

Justin’s hands dropped to his sides and stared at the stranger. “You’re him,” Justin said.

“Guess I am. My name is Chris. We haven’t been formally introduced. Brian has bad manners like that,” Chris told him.

“Get out,” Justin told him.

“Why don’t you sit down? I don’t recommend you to make a scene,” Chris warned him.

Justin looked around before he sat down. “What do you want?” he asked him.

“I just wanted to know how you and Brian were doing,” Chris told him.

Justin pouted. “That’s none of your business,” he told him quickly. It hurt to talk about Brian when he didn’t have the man.

“I hear that things aren’t going that well,” Chris said smirking.

Justin just stared at Chris.

“I know what it is like to lose someone you love,” Chris told him. “I lost Jake a long time ago. Brian killed him.”

Justin didn’t even flinch. “Guess he deserved it,” Justin believe Brian when the brunet had told him he wouldn’t hurt anyone that was innocent.

“You don’t know shit. Jake was a good man. He was just jealous,” Chris hissed. “And he’s going to suffer for what he did.”

“Is that why you bashed Ben’s head in?” Justin asked angry.

“What?” Chris asked.

“You know, that kid you swung a bat at,” Justin hissed.

“I didn’t swing anything at nobody,” Chris told him puzzled. “I have a gun and I’m trained on how to use one.”

Justin frowned. “You didn’t hurt Ben? But you send a note to Michael,” Justin told him.

“Yeah. I was messing with his head,” Chris said. “I’m not going to hurt innocent people. It’s Brian who I want to hurt.”

“How are you going to do that?” Justin asked.

“Killing you,” Chris told him.

“But I’m innocent,” Justin protested.

“Nah, you made him fall for you or he wouldn’t be drinking himself into a stupor and trying to kill himself,” Chris said.

Justin’s body froze.

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t have the guts to do it,” Chris whispered and looked at his watch. “Well, I have to go. I have places to be.”

Chris got up smiling. He was sure that the blond would run back to Brian now. It was perfect. He would push them together and then tear them apart.

“Justin, are you okay?” Debbie asked touching Justin’s shoulder.

Justin looked up in a daze.

“You been sitting there for quite a while staring into nothing,” Debbie told him.

Justin bolted from where he was sitting and ran to get his things. When he came back he ran into Debbie.

“Sunshine! Can you calm down?” Debbie asked surprised.

“Debbie, can I leave? I need to do something,” Justin told her. “I’ll call Emmett and he’ll cover my shift.”

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Debbie asked him.

“I just need to go check something,” Justin told her.

“Okay Sunshine, but be careful,” Debbie told him.

Justin nodded and left the dinner as soon as possible. He was scared that Chris had done something to Brian. He could feel his heartbeat rising as he got closer to Brian’s apartment. When he was there, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

***

Brian moved slowly towards the door wishing that whoever it was would go away. As soon as he opened the door he felt himself coming to life little by little.

“Can I come in?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. He closed his eyes enjoying Justin’s scent when it hit him.

“Brian, did Chris do this?” Justin asked referring to the mess that was there.

“Uh, no,” Brian said closing the door. “That was me. I was kind of angry.”

Justin nodded and kept walking towards the living room. He was surprised to find an even bigger mess. “Brian,” he muttered not sure what to think. The place was a total mess.

“What?” Brian asked as he followed Justin.

“What’s going on here? It looks like a bomb exploded,” Justin told him.

“I was a little bit angry,” Brian admitted.

Justin looked at Brian and bit his lower lip. “About what happen with us?” Justin asked a little sad.

Brian nodded. “So, what do you want?” Brian asked as he straightened his shoulders.

“I saw him today. Chris came to the diner,” Justin whispered.

Brian sat down on the edge of the sofa and rubbed his face.

“He said he wanted to kill me so you would suffer. Who the fuck’s Jake?” Justin asked as he walked closer to Brian.

“He used to go out with Chris. They loved each other,” Brian told him.

“I want to know the whole story,” Justin told him as he got on the sofa and pulled Brian close. “Just tell me.”

“Well, I used to go out with a detective. His name was Cameron Riley. I loved him,” Brian murmured.

Justin just listened.

“The four of us used to go out all of the time. It was great. I knew Chris was in love with Jake when he told him what he did. Jake accepted him and I thought that I should be truthful with Cameron too,” Brian said. The brunet stared at his hands thinking about the past and how things had happened.

“He left you,” Justin whispered as he pulled Brian’s face close.

Brian nodded. “Cameron said I was crazy. That it was his job to stop all those people and that I was as bad as them,” Brian said.

“That’s not true Brian,” Justin told him. “It’s not true. I know it’s bad but…someone has to stop those people and that’s why you’re here. And I love you no matter what,” Justin told him in between tears.

“Look where that got Chris and Jake,” Brian pointed out.

“Tell me what happen,” Justin demanded.

Brian took a deep breath. “About three months after Cameron and I had broken up, he came back. He wanted to show me some papers he had found,” Brian told him.

“It was about Jake,” Justin said sure of it.

“I’m telling the story here,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and shut up.

“I couldn’t believe it. He lived with Chris and me. It was crazy,” Brian murmured and took a deep breath while he got up. He started pacing around and rubbing the back of his neck. “They couldn’t get hard evidence. In other words Cameron was asking me to kill him,” Brian scoffed. “I told Chris and he told me he would do it. I was shocked but I don’t know…I guess he wouldn’t let anyone else get involved.”

“Why did you ended up killing him?” Justin asked.

“Well, Chris said he did it. Then a week after that Cameron was killed. Someone saw it and the person fit Jake’s description.”

Justin took a deep breath but did didn’t let it out. Brian was tensing up.

“I started looking around and found him…with Chris. I did what I had to do,” Brian told Justin.

“He said he wanted to kill me,” Justin said. “Now I know why.”

Brian looked at him in fear.

“What are we going to do?” Justin asked.

“I’ll talk to him,” Brian said.

“Talk…he wants to kill me, Brian and you too,” Justin hissed.

“No, he just wants to make me suffer,” Brian informed him. “He won’t do anything to you. I promise.”

Justin frowned. “Chris said he hadn’t done anything to Ben,” Justin told the brunet.

“Then he didn’t. Chris doesn’t lie,” Brian assured him.

“You’re defending him?” Justin asked mad.

“It’s the truth,” Brian hissed. “You know what, never mind. Just go home and I’ll take care of everything.”

Justin got up and got in front of Brian with his hands on his hips. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here with you,” Justin told him.

“Justin,” Brian whispered as he caressed the blond’s face.

“Don’t. I want to stay because I’m scared. I’m not ready for anything else,” Justin told him.

Brian grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the sofa. He got on top of Justin and started kissing him.

“Brian, stop!” Justin yelled.

“No. I don’t want to,” Brian hissed in Justin’s ear. “I want you back. I need you.”

Justin closed his eyes and melted. He needed Brian too.


	10. Secrets

Justin closed his eyes again and rolled in bed. He was so fucking happy that he was back in Brian’s bed. He stayed lying there until Brian came out of the shower.

“I like your hair long but not your beard. How long has it been since you’ve shaved?” Justin asked.

“Three days. I think,” Brian said smirking.

“Come on,” Justin said as he kneeled in the bed and then stood up in it.

Justin jumped down and grabbed Brian’s hand. He pulled Brian back into the bathroom. Justin let go of him and found the things he needed and then he hopped into the counter. Brian smiled and got in between Justin’s legs.

“We need to fix you up,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and let Justin shave him. As Justin started his work Brian started to play with Justin. Brian caressed Justin everywhere his hands could reach.

“Could you stop that?” Justin asked giggling.

Brian smiled.

“There, all done,” Justin said cleaning Brian’s face. “There is the hot stud I met.”

Brian pulled Justin to him and rubbed his erection against Justin’s own.

“Brian,” Justin grunted. “Fuck me.”

“Baby,” Brian purred in Justin’s ear.

Justin took the condom he had taken when he had looked for the other stuff. He quickly ripped it open and put it on Brian. He then reached for the lube and prepared himself.

“You naughty little thing,” Brian gasped.

“Fuck me now,” Justin demanded.

Brian pushed Justin back and pulled Justin’s lower body onto him. He positioned his cock at Justin’s entrance and entered him in one swift move. Justin bowed towards Brian from the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“I love you,” Brian told him.

They started moving against each other hard and fast. Justin was moaning and screaming in Brian’s ear. He knew how it drove Brian crazy with lust. He wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and asked to be fucked harder.

Brian looked at him and constantly kept on touching Justin’s face. He kissed and bit everywhere he could reach his baby. He was so fucking happy that Justin was back in his life and yet so scared. He didn’t want to lose him.

“Oh fuck…oh god…right there,” Justin yelled while his head thrashed from side to side.

Brian smiled and started stroking Justin’s hard cock.

“Oh Bri!” Justin moaned.

Brian licked Justin’s pre cum and made sure that Justin’s was watching him. When he was done licking his fingers he offered them to Justin who immediately started to suck them.

“You’re such a dirty boy,” Brian grunted.

Justin moaned around Brian’s fingers and then bit him. Brian gasped and smiled. He knew he was close and by Justin’s gestures he knew his boyfriend was close too.

Brian licked Justin’s neck from bottom to top and then started to nibble Justin’s jaw. He put his forehead on Justin shoulder and pushed inside his baby one more time before he came. Justin yelled when he felt Brian biting his shoulder and emptied himself all over Brian and himself.

“Wow. That was fucking great,” Brian grunted.

“I’m sorry. You just took a shower,” Justin said out of breath as he gave Brian a rag.

Brian smirked. “It’s my favorite fragrance,” Brian told him. “I have to go get dressed.”

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I need to do something. I’m going to get us out of this mess,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and kissed him before he let Brian get dressed so he could leave.

***

Brian pushed the door open and smiled when Cynthia pointed her gun at him . She shook her head and sat down on her chair and hid her gun.

“You scared me,” Cynthia told him.

Brian sat down not saying anything.

“What’s with you?” Cynthia asked.

“Chris is back in town,” Brian informed her.

Cynthia nodded.

“You knew,” Brian accused.

“Of course I knew. He works for me,” Cynthia said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Brian asked. “He has made my life impossible. He’s after Justin.”

“Who is Justin?” Cynthia asked.

Brian glared at her before he got up and started pacing around the office.

“Brian,” Cynthia said.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Brian told her.

“Oh,” Cynthia said.

“He wants revenge,” Brian told her.

“Chris would never…he…fuck!” Cynthia yelled. “I knew I should have taken care of this a long time ago.”

“He would have gone after you. At least we know he won’t kill me. It doesn’t matter anyway. What are we going to do about it?” Brian asked sitting back down.

“I can send him away or you,” Cynthia said.

“Fine,” Brian told her. “I’ll leave but Justin is coming with me.”

“What are you going to tell him?” Cynthia asked.

“He already knows,” Brian said.

“He does?” Cynthia asked taken aback. “And he didn’t…”

Brian looked at her with a raised brow.

“What? He didn’t run away?” Bran asked full of sarcasm. “I guess that means he really loves me.”

Cynthia gave him a small smile.

“I’ll give Rodney a call,” Cynthia assured him. “Be ready.”

Brian got up and nodded.

“Where are you going?” Cynthia asked.

“I’m going to go talk to the guys,” Brian said.

Cynthia nodded.

***

After Brian had left, Justin had taken a shower. He called Emmett and told him where he was. Emmett had been ecstatic and congratulated him on his and Brian’s reconciliation. After that, he had prepared himself breakfast with what Brian had on his fridge which wasn’t much.

Then he spent most of the day picking up the mess that Brian had done. He couldn’t stop smiling knowing that Brian had gone crazy over him. Every broken or flipped over object that he found told him that Brian cared a lot for him and it mattered if he wasn’t there.

Justin looked around please with what he had accomplished around the apartment. He had been scared when he had managed to get into the apartment and found a complete mess. He had thought the worse and realized that Brian was as important as his mother or sister or any of his friends.

Justin looked back startled at the mirror when he heard it braking to pieces. He frowned not knowing how that happened until he felt a breeze behind him and the lamp exploded and fell to the floor. Justin gulped down his fear and wondered what the fuck was going on. Soon enough he realized that someone was shooting at him.

He didn’t know what to do. Justin was frozen in place and couldn’t think straight. As soon as he moved forward someone shot him in the thigh. Justin fell on the floor, screaming in pain. He tried to move but then they started shooting nonstop and he just covered his head and prayed that they would stop.

***

Brian came to the front of his house to find people all around it. Then he saw the police cars all around the place. He looked at the yellow tape and closed his eyes. He kept on driving and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Justin’s number and prayed that his baby was okay.

“Hello?” Someone asked.

“Who the fuck is this?” Brian asked angry.

“It’s Emmett. Is that you Brian?” Emmett asked.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked.

“He’s here at Allegheny Hospital. He got shot in your house,” Emmett sobbed.

Brian closed his eyes.

“Where?” Brian asked.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“Where did he get shot?” Brian asked impatiently.

“On his thigh,” Emmett told him.

“I’m on my way,” Brian told him.

Brian took a deep breath and knew that it hadn't been Chris. It wasn't Chris style. It had to be someone that wanted him dead. Another reason why he was leaving and starting a new life. He hoped that Justin would still want to go with him. And that Chris would stop playing games and whoever was trying to kill him would disappear. But he knew that wasn't the case.

***

Michael saw Brian coming up to them and got up quickly to stop him. He got in front of Brian when Brian was about to go inside the room.

“Michael, move out of the fucking way,” Brian hissed.

Emmett and Justin turned their heads to look at them.

“You get the fuck out. You have caused enough problems,” Michael hissed. “Just fucking leave.”

“Get out of my way,” Brian told him.

“Stop fighting,” Debbie yelled. “Move Michael!”

“But Ma, he’s the reason Justin and Ben are hurt,” Michael said.

“That’s not true,” Justin said. “Let him in.”

Michael looked at Justin and frowned. Brian quickly made his way over to him and hugged him.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and smiled.

“Did you fix things?” Justin asked in a low voice.

“We have to take that trip a little sooner than we thought,” Brian whispered to him.

Justin swallowed and looked at Debbie, Michael and Emmett who were pretending like they weren’t staring at them. He looked back at Brian and gave him a little nod.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. The sooner they left the quicker his family would be safe.

“What about Chris?” Justin asked.

“What about him?” Brian asked. “He’s not going to follow us.”

“What if he tries to kill me or if he does kill me? Would you kill him?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Why does that hurt you?” Justin asked surprised. It wasn’t anger that he found in Brian’s eyes.

Brian stared at him but never answered.


	11. Facing Our Fears

Vic gave Justin a beer and sat down to wait calmly until Justin was ready to talk to him.

“It’s about Brian.” Justin said.

“I figured that much.” Vic told him.

Justin nodded and took another sip from his beer.

“Take it easy.” Vic told him.

“This is hard. No one knows.” Justin told him. “I’m not sure I should tell you.”

“Justin.” Vic said grabbing one of Justin’s hands. “Whatever you tell me, it stays here.”

Justin nodded and cleared his throat.

“Brian is…he is an assassin. He kills people.” Justin told him.

“Are you serious?” Vic asked.

Justin nodded.

“Wow. That’s the last thing I expected.” Vic confessed.

“It’s not what you think. He kills bad people like child molesters.” Justin explained. "It doesn't make it so much better, I know."

Vic listened to Justin.

“I am not saying it’s right but I understand why someone would do this.” Justin defended.

“I think I understand too. What I want to know is if it’s affecting you?” Vic asked. “Is this the thing that has you all stressed out?”

Justin smiled and shook his head.

“It doesn’t affect me, at least not anymore.” Justin told him and rubbed his thigh. “It’s about…this friend he used to have.”

“What about him?” Vic asked.

“He’s trying to kill me.” Justin hissed.

Vic stayed quiet for a while.

“Old boyfriend?” Vic asked.

“I don’t know. Brian says he is just an old friend but fuck! They know each other really well. They still talk to each other like he is not trying to kill me and Brian won’t kill him.” Justin said raising his voice.

“So you want him to kill this guy?” Vic asked.

“That’s not what I meant.” Justin told him. “It’s just… I know it hurts him; what this guy is doing this to him, yet he won’t do anything to stop it. He wants revenge for what Brian did to him. That’s another story, but I don’t want to get into that.”

Vic shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Have you considered ending the relationship?” Vic asked.

Justin laughed and drank from his beer. “We have, Vic. But I can’t keep away from him. I try every single day to walk away and I just can’t leave him. Once was more than enough to last me for a lifetime. It's horrible being without him.”

“You’ve got it bad.” Vic said smiling.

“He wants me to go away with him.” Justin told him.

“Are you?” Vic asked.

“I already told him yes.” Justin admitted.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Vic asked him.

Justin nodded.

“I want to go but I know it won’t be like a normal move. Once I’m gone, I won’t be able to see my family. And if I come back, I could never return to him. It sucks.” Justin yelled.

Vic smiled.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You sounded like a little kid.” Vic pointed out.

Justin smiled.

“I feel like a little kid.” Justin told him.

Vic and Justin stayed quiet thinking about Justin’s problems. They couldn’t find a solution for it.

***

“Justin! Justin!” Emmett screamed as he ran inside the apartment.

Justin turned around and looked at his friend in terror.

“Let’s go! We have to go!” Emmett shouted.

“What happened?” Justin asked slowly.

“Ben woke up!” Emmett said. “I cannot find Michael anywhere. I think he saw him and then he left, but I’m not sure. Everyone is at the hospital. I’m afraid that he is going to do something stupid.”

Justin nodded.

“I’ll go find him.” Justin assured him.

Justin grabbed his coat and his apartment keys. He kissed Emmett on the cheek and told him to wait for him there. Justin had a good idea where Michael was. He tried the first thing that came to mind which was Woody’s and then he tried Babylon. Afterwards he tried the baths. He found Michael coming out of one of the rooms.

“What do you want?” Michael hissed.

“To talk to you.” Justin told him.

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Talk later.” Michael said, eyeing a trick. “I’m going to fuck him.”

Justin grabbed Michael by the shoulder and pulled him back. He pushed him against the wall and glared at his friend.

“Stop it! I know it hurts. I know you are scared. I know that you are pissed and happy. I know you have never felt like this before, Mikey, but you have to give it a try. Ben cares for you. So stop being an asshole. We are going to go to the loft and clean you up and then we are picking Emmett up and we are going to the hospital.”

“No way.” Michael hissed.

“You are so going to do what I say.” Justin told him. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“You and what army?” Michael asked.

“Melanie.” Justin said hissing while he glared at Michael.

Michael stared at his friend before he took a deep breath.

“She could so beat me up.” Michael said smirking.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Justin said.

Michael took one look back at the trick before he thought of Ben. Ben was so much hotter than any of them plus he knew Ben loved him no matter what. Michael closed his eyes briefly then followed Justin out of the place.

***

Justin smiled and put Michael’s keys on his table. Michael followed him inside the loft and towards the kitchen where he took out a bottle of Jack Daniel’s.

“This is so amazing.” Justin commented as he watched Michael drink a shot of the whisky.

Michael nodded. He had told everything the doctor had said to him before he had left the hospital.

“Aren’t you happy?” Justin asked. “He’s up.”

“He doesn’t remember what happened.” Michael said.

Justin smiled sadly.

“Maybe he will.” Justin told his friend. “Plus they got the guy who did it.”

“We should have known it was that prick.” Michael hissed. “He was after Ben the whole year.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Justin assured him. “Now, go get a shower so we can pick Emmett up.”

Justin hugged Michael and then kissed him on the lips.

“What would Brian say?” Chris asked.

The two men’s heads snapped around to look at Chris who stood by the door for a moment before walking inside.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin asked angry. “How did you get in here?”

“I followed you.” Chris said smiling. “You are so easy. I thought Brian would have taught you a thing or two.”

“Who is he?” Michael asked.

Chris smirked.

“I’m Chris. I came to pick Justin up. We have a date.” Chris informed him.

“The fuck we do. Get the fuck out.” Justin warned. “I’m going to call the cops.”

“Oh, I’m trembling.” Chris mocked. “Now Justin, don’t make this harder than it has to be. You wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Justin paled as he looked at Michael.

“Walk.” Chris instructed.

“The fuck he is.” Michael said standing in front of Chris. “You just leave my loft. We will call the cops.”

Chris laughed and moved away from Michael and towards the door. When he reached the door he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Justin.

“If you call the cops, I will have to hurt Justin.” Chris said.

“Shoot me. I’m not scared of you.” Justin told him.

Chris smiled and moved his hand so now he was pointing the gun at Michael.

“Wait!” Justin gasped out. “I’ll go with you.”

“Justin!” Michael protested, when he came out of his shock. “What the fuck is going on?”

Justin walked past Chris and out of the apartment.

“Tell Brian I say hi.” Chris sing sang before he close the door.

Michael stood there not really sure what the fuck had happened. Once he reacted, he called his mother knowing that calling the cops would be a bad idea.

***

Emmett opened the door and smiled.

“Hey Brian.” Emmett said cheerfully.

“Hi.” Brian answered with a little smile.

“Come on in.” Emmett told him.

Brian entered the apartment.

“It’s Justin here?” Brian asked.

“No. He went to look for Michael. Michael is having a hard time dealing with Ben not remembering a thing.” Emmett told him. “I’m waiting for them. Justin said they would be here pretty soon when he called me.”

Brian nodded.

“So…Ben woke up.” Emmett said not sure what else to say. “That’s good news.”

“Yeah it is.” Brian agreed.

“Yeah. The cops came and then they found out that this guy, uh, Mark Brooks, was the one who attacked him. Ben is never going to be the same.”

Brian closed his eyes letting a sigh escape him.

“Thank god.”

“Excuse me?” Emmett asked taken aback.

“That they caught the kid.” Brian explained.

“Of course!” Emmett laughed. “I’m such a dork sometimes.”

Brian walked to the couch and sat down.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Emmett asked.

“Nah.” Brian told him.

Emmett nodded and sat next to Brian.

“So…” Emmett said. “Justin told me that he was moving away with you.”

Brian nodded.

“Are you sure that’s a smart choice?” Emmett asked.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked.

“Justin didn’t look too happy about it. He’s going to miss his family. He hasn’t even told me where you guys are going.” Emmett said.

Brian took a deep breath.

“How about a beer, I could use a beer.” Brian told him.

“Great.” Emmett told him smiling and getting up to go get it.

Brian took his phone and called Justin. He waited and waited but Justin wasn’t picking up. He thought of just leaving but he wanted to see his blond. He would just have to wait a little longer. He had to explain some things to Justin and to tell him about Chris.

***

Justin looked around the house before he sat down where Chris had told him.

“Are you going to kill me?” Justin asked.

“As soon as Brian gets here.” Chris told him.

Justin licked his lips and held his tears back.

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked.

Chris stayed quiet.

“Was Brian your friend?” Justin asked.

Chris laughed.

“He didn’t tell you who I was?” Chris asked.

Justin shook his head.

“Maybe he’s ashamed of you.” Justin told him.

Chris glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know shit.” Chris screamed at him.

Justin kept quiet.

“You know, you are a nice kid. Maybe I’ll just kill Brian and let you watch.” Chris told him.

Justin cried then hoping Brian wouldn’t show up.


	12. Insane People Is The Same As Saying Family

Debbie opened the door and walked in. Emmett got up quickly and looked at all of the people coming inside his apartment. Brian got up too and looked at a very pissed off family.

“Where is my son?” Jennifer yelled.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“Did something happen?” Brian asked, already thinking the worst.

“Chris came into my house and took Justin away. He told me to say hi to you,” Michael shouted.

“Who the fuck is Chris?” Debbie demanded.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed.

“You owe us an explanation,” Debbie informed him.

“I haven’t done anything,” Brian told them. “I need to go.”

“You must be doing drugs if you think you are going to get past this door,” Melanie yelled. “We want to know where Justin is and now!”

“Yeah,” Lindsey agreed.

“Brian,” Jennifer said in a deadly tone. “Where is my son?”

“I don’t know,” Brian told her.

“He had a gun. He pointed it at me,” Michael told them.

Michael walked towards Brian. He pushed Brian against the wall. Brian didn’t do anything.

“Why is he doing this to Justin? This is your fault,” Michael yelled.

"Look, I don't have an answer for you,” Brian hissed. "I don't know where Justin is."

“Maybe we should just calm down,” Emmett said. “I’m sure Justin is okay. He is going to call any minute now.”

“I’m calling the cops,” Jennifer announced.

Brian started pacing back and forth, going out of his mind. He couldn’t believe that Chris had actually taken Justin away. He just didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore. He picked up his cell phone when it started to vibrate.

“Hello?” Brian asked.

“Hey,” Chris said.

“Where the fuck are you?” Brian hissed as he walked away from the gang.

“You know where I am. Why don’t you come over? Justin and I will be waiting for you,” Chris told him before he hung up.

Brian closed his phone and grabbed his jacket.

“I have to go,” Brian said.

“Hold on a minute!” Debbie yelled. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one,” Brian grunted and started walking to leave the apartment.

Brian had almost reached the door when a hand stopped him.

“Just bring him home. I don’t care about anything else but Justin being safe,” Vic told him.

Brian swallowed and nodded before he left the apartment. He did know where Chris and Justin were. He was just too scared to think about it. It was the old house, the house where Jake had died.

***

Brian came inside the house and looked around. Chris was smiling at him and pointing a gun at Justin. Justin had been crying but now was looking space out.

“What did you do to him?” Brian asked.

“Nothing. We have been waiting for you,” Chris told him.

Brian pulled out his gun and pointed it at Chris. He wanted to pull the trigger but something kept holding him back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Say goodbye to him, Brian,” Chris teased.

“Chris, don’t, please. I love him,” Brian said.

“What about me, Brian?” Chris asked. “You killed Jake without a second thought.”

“He was a bad man,” Brian hissed. “You know it.”

Chris looked away and nodded. He looked back at Brian and smirked.

“Whatever. I still want revenge,” Chris told him and looked at Justin.

Chris put his hand inside his coat and pulled out another gun. He threw it at Justin’s feet.

“Go ahead and pick it up. Try to defend yourself. I’ll give you that,” Chris said as his hand trembled.

“Don’t,” Brian hissed towards Justin. “Don’t move.”

Justin stayed still.

“I’m going to kill him, Brian,” Chris repeated.

Brian watched Chris for a while, wondering why Chris kept repeating it over and over again. Then it hit him and he lowered his gun and turned around as a few tears made their way across his face.

“Don’t walk away from me. I’ll shoot him. I swear to god, I will shoot him,” Chris yelled. “Brian! I’m going to shoot him.”

Brian put his hand in his mouth and tried to control himself. He was starting to see what Chris had been trying to do. He shook his head and turned around to face Chris again.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

“Sorry is not going to cut it,” Chris told him.

Chris looked at Justin and then at Brian.

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Chris asked.

“No,” Brian told him.

Justin flinched at Brian’s words.

“You are not going to kill him, Chris,” Brian told him.

Chris frowned and then took a step towards Brian.

“Then I will kill you,” Chris told him.

Justin opened his eyes wide and moved forward, taking the gun that was on the floor.

“Stop!” Justin yelled.

When Justin saw that Chris was smirking and pointing the gun at Brian, he didn’t think twice. He took the shot but missed. Brian looked at Justin, wide eyed, and then started walking towards Chris.

“Justin! Stop!” Brian ordered him. “He is not going to shoot me.”

“Yes, I am,” Chris said and made a gesture like he was about to shoot.

Justin shot again but Brian jumped in and took the bullet that was intended for Chris. Justin let go of the gun and ran towards Brian.

“Brian!” Chris shouted and took Brian in his arms. “You are such a fucking asshole. That bullet was for me.”

Justin got on his knees and took Brian’s hand while he looked at Chris like he was crazy.

“Brian? Brian, don’t close your eyes. I’m so sorry,” Justin said. “Please, don’t die on me.”

Brian inhaled deeply before he opened his eyes.

“Good shot, Sunshine,” Brian told him.

Justin started crying.

“Why would you still protect me? You are such a stupid ass,” Chris shouted.

“I figured it out,” Brian hissed as the pain shot through him. “You were going to do it. You were going to kill him that night. I know it. I knew it when I saw you hesitating before you shot me. You couldn’t be mad at me for something you were going to do.”

Chris started crying.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

“I just wanted to spend one last night with him. I didn’t want to accept that he was doing those things.”

Brian closed his eyes as a tear fell down.

“I was so mad at you, Brian,” Chris told him.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him. “You need help, Chris.”

Chris frowned.

“I do not!” Chris told him.

Justin just watched the two of them in awe. They reminded him of someone but he just couldn’t remember who.

“You were trying to make me kill you. You wanted to die and you didn’t have the guts to do it yourself,” Brian whispered. “I can’t believe you.”

Chris closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

“It is just so hard without him,” Chris told him.

“You weren’t going to kill me?” Justin asked confused.

Chris shook his head.

“I would never have harmed you,” Chris said. “I know Brian is in love with you. I just wanted him to get mad enough and maybe…maybe I did want him to suffer a little.”

Justin shook his head at the whole thing. It was pretty crazy.

“We have to get you to a hospital,” Justin told Brian.

“No!” Chris and Brian hissed.

“No hospitals,” Brian said.

“Here,” Chris said pulling out his cell. “Dial three and tell him where we are and where Brian is hurt and nothing else.”

Justin nodded and did so. He couldn’t stop thinking how weird it all was. Brian and Chris were definitely nuts and he was just as crazy for staying. When he was done, he just went back to Brian’s side.

“You are an asshole,” Chris said.

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed.

“Whatever, you are still a stupid ass,” Chris informed him. “How can you be so dense, jumping in front of a fucking bullet?”

“I was trying to save you,” Brian told him.

“You are always trying to save me,” Chris told him. “I’m not a kid anymore, Bri.”

“You are always going to be a kid to me,” Brian assured him.

“You never change,” Chris told him and hugged him. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him.

“You are all I have left Brian,” Chris told him. “You have been there since mom and dad died.”

Brian hugged him back.

“Oh my god,” Justin said after watching them for a while. “Oh. My. God. Is he your brother, Brian?”

Brian snorted and nodded.

“You two are so fucked up in the head,” Justin told them and grabbed Brian’s hand.

“And you didn’t get to meet Claire,” Chris told the blonde.

Brian and Chris looked at each other before they shuddered.

“You would have been begging for someone to shoot you,” Brian said.

Chris looked at Justin with a smirk and nodded. Justin was just happy that Brian was okay.


	13. Never Ending Cycle

**THREE MONTHS LATER**   
  
Brian walked to the balcony and embraced Justin’s small body.  
  
“Mmm,” Justin purred.  
  
“How did you sleep?” Brian asked and then kissed Justin’s neck.  
  
“Good,” Justin told him. “I still can’t stop thinking about Rose. I can’t believe she accepted having the baby for us.”  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Brian teased.  
  
Justin laughed and shook his head.  
  
“It’s just that I am amazed that we really are doing this, Brian. We are having a son,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian smiled.  
  
“What are we going to name him?” Justin asked.  
  
“All in due time, baby. She’s not even pregnant yet,” Brian told him. “It could be a girl.”  
  
“But I want a boy,” Justin protested.  
  
Brian looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just that I’m so excited. I can’t help it.”   
  
Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and smiled.  
  
“I can see that,” Brian grunted.  
  
Justin laughed and swatted Brian’s hand away. They stared at the sky for a while.  
  
“How do you think Chris is doing?” Justin asked getting serious.  
  
Brian took a deep breath.  
  
“Brain?” Justin asked.  
  
“I think he is okay. He was always tough,” Brian told him.  
  
“He’s a nice guy even after all that happened. I called him before we left PA. I wanted to let him know we were okay,” Justin said.  
  
“Wow. You surprise me sometimes,” Brian told him. “You didn’t tell him where we were going, did you?”   
  
“I didn’t tell anyone, Brian,” Justin assured him.  
  
“Do you miss them?” Brian asked.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Brian whispered to his blonde.  
  
“It’s okay. I had a long talk with them. I just explained that I had to be with you. They were pretty fucking pissed,” Justin said.  
  
“I’ll check what I can do about you talking to them,” Brian told him.  
  
“You mean it?” Justin asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian told him.  
  
“I love you,” Justin told him with a goofy smile.  
  
“Good thing that I love you too,” Brian murmured and rubbed his erection against Justin.  
  
“What is that, Mr. McDonald?” Justin asked as his hand went behind him to rub Brian’s erection.  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
“I hate that name,” Brian told him seriously.  
  
“It’s better than Lars,” Justin assured him. “Really.”  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So what was your real name?” Justin asked.  
  
“Brian Kinney,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. "That's the real one, baby."  
  
“Mmm…I like the sound of that,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian smiled and pushed his erection against Justin again.  
  
“Do you like the feel of that?” Brian said in a husky voice.  
  
“Oh,” Justin moaned and pushed against Brian.  
  
Justin let the sheets drop to the floor and turned around. He got on his toes and threw his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian grabbed one of Justin’s legs and pulled it up and then the other. He held Justin securely in his arms and turned around to go back to their bed.  
  
“Sunrise is coming up, Brian,” Justin told him. “I have never seen the Sunrise in Italy before.”  
  
“There will be others,” Brian assured him.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded.   
  
***  
  
Justin came inside the house and closed the door. He looked around and moved to turn on the light when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He quickly used one of the techniques Brian had showed him. Brian had finally convinced him that he should learn self defense because he never knew when it might come in handy. Justin freed himself from the guy and then pushed him on the floor.  
  
“Fucking hell! What the fuck has Brian been teaching you?” Chris asked from the floor.  
  
“Chris? Oh my god. Is that you?” Justin asked as he turned on the light.  
  
“Hey,” Chris said smiling.  
  
Justin smiled and jumped on top of Chris.  
  
“How are you?” Justin asked.  
  
“Squashed. How can my brother carry your big ass?” Chris asked, not moving from the floor.  
  
“Hey!” Justin protested.  
  
Chris laughed and they got up while helping each other.  
  
“Where is Brian?” Chris asked.  
  
“He must be out back shooting things,” Justin told him.  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“So when did you get here?” Justin asked, raising a brow.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“I got here yesterday,” Chris told him.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have picked you up,” Justin said.  
  
Chris shook his head.  
  
“I wanted to be alone,” Chris informed him.  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“So are you better?” Justin asked frowning.  
  
Chris looked at him and laughed.  
  
“I’m not going to go off the deep end again,” Chris assured him. “I was in a bad place but I’m better now. I still have to go to a couple of sessions but I’m better.”  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
“Are you going to go back to working on you know what?” Justin asked trying to be inconspicuously.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“You are something else, Justin. I can see why my brother would fall for you,” Chris took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to just teach law or something,” Chris told him.  
  
“Hey, so how the hell did you found us?” Justin asked suddenly.  
  
“It’s what I do best, remember?” Chris told him.  
  
Justin smiled from ear to ear as he walked with Chris to the kitchen where there was a door to the backyard. He looked at the man and smiled. He had hated Chris once but now he was pretty sure he loved Brian’s brother as a brother of his own. Justin felt like Chris was the big brother he never had. When they reached the kitchen Justin pulled Chris closer to him.  
  
“Do you want me to cook anything for you?” Justin asked him.  
  
“You know how to cook?” Chris asked.  
  
“Yeah. Why?” Justin asked.  
  
“You look like you would do a better job bossing someone around to do the house chores,” Chris told him.  
  
Justin hit him on the chest.  
  
“Hey. Stop hitting me,” Chris hissed.   
  
“I can cook deliciously,” Justin informed him. “Plus, Brian is here for me to boss around.”  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“What are you making me?” Chris asked.  
  
“How about pasta?” Justin asked.  
  
Chris shrugged.   
  
“Okay,” Chris told him.  
  
Justin smiled and got to work.  
  
“Are you sure you know how to cook?” Chris asked again when Justin let a pan fell on the floor.  
  
“Get out of my kitchen,” Justin hissed. “Walk!”  
  
Chris got up quickly and move away from the blonde. Justin opened the back door and pushed Chris out.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled.  
  
“What?” Brian yelled back without looking back.  
  
“Look what I found,” Justin shouted.  
  
Brian looked back and saw Chris walking towards him. Justin waved at him before he went back in the house. Brian smiled and then turned back to shoot at the bottles of beer a few yards in front of him. A moment later, Chris was by his side.  
  
“Not bad,” Chris said.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Brian asked him.  
  
“Why can’t I be here?” Chris asked.   
  
“Anyone could have followed you,” Brian informed him. “I came here to escape everything.”  
  
“Are you afraid that one of the guys you put away when you were working as a detective might come after you? That’s pretty crazy. You are being paranoid,” Chris told him.  
  
“Some of them had money,” Brian informed him. “And they really hated that I had caught them. You know they would love to see me suffer. They even threatened me.”  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
“Sorry?” Chris told him.  
  
“Whatever,” Brian drawled.  
  
“Can I stay?” Chris asked.  
  
“What is this, a hotel?” Brian asked.  
  
Chris’s shoulders dropped.  
  
“You can stay,” Brian told him after a while. “Grab a gun and show me what you got.”  
  
“Hey. When did you start showing Justin self defense?” Chris asked.  
  
Brian stopped and looked at him.  
  
“Don’t look so cryptic old man,” Chris told him and shot the last bottle of beer from the left side.  
  
“He knows about my past. I want him to be safe. To know how to take care of himself if something happened and I wasn't there to protect him,” Brian said. “He’s learning how to use a gun too.”  
  
“Should I be scared?” Chris asked.  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
“Just don’t piss him off,” Brian joked.  
  
Chris laughed. “So is that all?” Chris asked, knowing his brother wasn’t telling him something.  
  
Brian stayed quiet for a long time just shooting before he answered.  
  
“We are having a baby,” Brian told him.  
  
Chris stopped to look at his brother. That had been his dream with Jake. To some day have a family and Brian knew that.  
  
“I’m happy for you,” Chris told him and smiled. “Really happy.”  
  
Brian smiled back knowing his brother meant it.  
  
***  
  
In the distance, a man watched Brian and Chris. He wrote down every single thing that happened around the house. His employer was going to be happy. They would have revenge after all.

 

 

 

****

* * *

I want to give big thanks to CuJo. I would have been so freaking lost without your help. Thank you, thank you, thank you for helping me out. I will be soon writing a sequel for this and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope you like DE.


End file.
